Noches de Fogata
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Nuestros queridos protagonistas vuelven a verse. Pero ahora están en vueltos en una nueva cosa, Lumpy ha cometido una estupidez ¿Que pasara ahora? Nuevos secretos y cosas guardadas se desataran gracias a dos personas que no conocen. ¿ Sobrevivirán?
1. Perdidos

**Hiker: Mi mente retorcida (Asi la llama mi one-san) XD bueno, Mi one-san me dijo que mi mente retorcida es demasiada - ,- . XD**

**Primer episodio de "Noches de Fogata" Todos son versión anime y pondré las terminaciones japonesas igual.**

**En fin, comencemos ˆˆ.**

**"Perdidos"**

Nuestros queridos protagonistas de la querida ciudad Happy tree se reúnen por estar de excursión. Siempre hay un guía en este caso el no muy tonto Lumpy iba como su guía, cuando 1 de nuestros protagonistas llegaron al punto acordado a la hora acordada pudo ver al peli azul apoyado en aquel camión color amarill de sus antiguas amigas.

-Hola Flaky-Saludo la peli rosada dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Hola Giggles-Chan, Hola Petunia-Chan. Cuanto tiempo sin verlas.-Saludo la peli roja yendo con sus dos amigas.

-Hola Flaky-Esta vez saludo la peli azul con una sonrisa, la peli roja le devolvió la sonrisa y miraron a una muy sonriente Giggles.

-Que curioso-Dijo la oji rojo con un poco de risitas, Giggles no dejo su sonrisa y Petunia la miro confundida.

-¿Qué es curioso?-Pregunto Petunia confundida y la peli roja paro su risita y volvió.

-Es que, Giggles-chan es muy alegre-Dijo Flaky refiriéndose a la peli rosa, esta la miro a un con la sonrisa y Petunia todavía estaba confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Flaky?-Pregunto la oji azul curiosa.

-Lo que Flaky-san quiere decir es que, Giggles-san es muy sonriente y su nombre es sonrisas.-Interfirió el peli azul con una sonrisa con las manos en la espalda, estas simplemente sonrieron dando a entender que ya entendían.- ¿O no Flaky-san?-Se dirigió a la peli roja.

-Hai, Lumpy-chan.-Contesto Flaky sonriendo.

La peli azul quería saber el hecho de porque era tan sonriente su amiga peli rosa pero el peli azul ya se había adelantado.

-Nee, nee, ¿Por qué Giggles-san es tan sonriente?-Pregunto Lumpy haciendo que la peli rosa contestara a un con su sonrisa.

-Hmmm, después les digo-Dijo la peli rosa y en seguida llegaron 5 personas mas.

Desde unos 2 metros de distancia se podían ver 5 figuras, se preguntaban quienes serian pero muy pronto lo sabrían, era un día especial para ellas se encontrarían con sus antiguos novios o con los que una ves se enamoraron o se hicieron muy amigos.

Sin duda era un día muy bonito, el sol estaba mas brillante de lo normal y el cielo estaba totalmente azul, era muy hermoso.

La peli roja dirigió su mirada al hermoso cielo azul, volviendo a sus hermosos pensamientos pero alguien, un grito la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¡Handy-chan!-Grito su amiga peli azul dirigiéndose a su ahora novio, ellos se habían contactado y mantenían una relación, su amiga se dirigió al peli naranja brinco y lo abrazo, mientras este ya con sus nuevos brazos por una operación, recibió su abrazo.

Todavía tenia el sombrero de construcción que su novia le había regalado, era realmente hermosa esa pareja pero no era la única.

Flaky volteo a ver a su amiga peli rosa y la encontró muy amorosa con su viejo amigo, Cuddles. Esa igual era una pareja hermosa, se abrazaron y recuperaron los años perdidos.

-Flaky-san…-Dijo una voz atrás de Flaky no muy lejos pero si separados, esta volteo.

Pudo ver la imagen de su primer amor, el peli verde de ojos verdes. El viento hacia que el vestido de Flaky volara al igual que su cabello, se podía ver una atmosfera amorosa, los dos mirándose, su amor mutuo se veía a distancia.

-Flippy-san…-Esos rojizos labios pronunciaron el nombre de su querido amigo.

Este iba a decir algo o correría a ella pero algo lo detuvo, la atmosfera cambio de amorosa a feliz y se pudo ver como un peli azul corría hacia Flaky y la tiro, los dos cayeron, el peli azul se sobo la cabeza y la otra simplemente saco unas lagrimas, el peli azul la miro dejándose la cabeza y pensó que la había lastimado.

-¿Flaky-chan te lastime? Perdona, jejeje.-Dijo el peli azul sobándose la cabeza de vergüenza pero sintió como un cálido abrazo lo paro, las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Flaky se convirtieron en lloriqueos, el peli azul se sorprendió de tal acción.- ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto aun recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¡BAKA!...Baka...baka….-Dijo rompiendo las ganas de llorar al ver a su mejor amigo allí.- Te extrañe, Splendid-chan…-Dijo Flaky parando de llorar, el peli azul se puso feliz y agarro de los hombros a la peli roja, dejándola enfrente de el, hincados todavía, mirándose, este de serio cambio a una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo también… Flaky-chan.-Dijo aun sonriendo el peli azul.

Cuando iba a decir otra cosa sintió como una patada voladora lo dejo caer de nuevo haciendo que el peli azul dejara salir una hemorragia de su boca. Se recupero para mirar la culpable, pudo ver a un peli verde haciendo pucheros, este se apoyo en una mano y la otra la empuño en frente de su cara y empezó a gritar.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA IMBECIL!-Dijo el peli azul parándose y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie.

-¡ROMPISTE MI MIRADA QUE SE JUNTABA CON LA DE FLAKY A PROPOSITO!-Grito el otro.

Estos se miraron con rayitos en los ojos, ya a escasos centímetros de distancia. Cuando sintieron que una figura llena de rabia apareció frente a ellos.

-Están haciendo mucho ruido-Dijo el otro peli verde enfrente de estos, con cara de malicia, estos se dejaron de cruzar mirada y se voltearon con brazos cruzados.

Regresaron a donde estaban Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Petunia y Lumpy.

Hubo un silencio íntimo, pero ese silencio se rompió por que Flaky recordó algo.

-Oigan todavía faltan personas.-Dijo Flaky rompiendo el silencio, aparte del sonido de las aves.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué tanto hacen?-Pregunto Splendid algo enojado por la ausencia de personas allí.

-Ahorita hay 9 personas, sumando a Lumpy-san somos 10.-Hablo esta vez Flippy, Splendid y Flaky lo miraron sorprendido.

-Bueno, no nos queda más que esperarlos.-Dijo esta vez el gemelo de Flippy con molestia.

Estos solamente asintieron y algunos se estaban aburriendo. Ya pasando unas 5 horas cuando mucho, el sol se estaba metiendo, era la puesta de sol, hasta que rompieron de nuevo el silencio.

-Oigan allí vienen mas.-Dijo todavía sonriendo, Giggles. Se reflejaron no muy lejos 7 figuras.

-Creo que son, Hmmm, The Mole, Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, y Ammm no se….-Dijo Cuddles tratando de identificar a los 7 sospechosos.

-No te confundiste.-Dijo Handy un poco irritado, cruzado de brazos.

Las 7 figuras se acercaron mas dejando ver en efecto, a Disco Bear, Pop, Cub, The Mole, claro no eran todos también estaban Russell apartando mirada, Nutty mirando la escena interactivo y Sniffles con un libro en sus manos.

-¡HOLA!-Dijo un muy alegre en interactivo Nutty dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Hola Nutty-san.-Saludo Flaky este se ruborizo y quito la vista ya en el grupo, esta lo miro confundida con la mano arriba y la fue bajando lentamente.

-Hola Pop-san, Disco-San, Cub-kun, Mole-san, Russell-san, Nutty-san.-Saludo alegre Giggles.

-Bueno faltan todavía.-Dijo Cuddles un poco irritado.

-¿Cuánto llevan esperando?-Pregunto Russell (Es niña para mas información el imagen de perfil).

-Hmmm, como 7 horas, empezando desde las 11:00 a.m.-Contesto Petunia igual irritada.

-Son las 18:00 p.m., miren allí vienen Shifty y Lifty-Dijo Russell apuntando a los gemelos venían como siempre y para diferenciarlos el sombrero de Shifty.

-Hola Lifty-Kun, Shifty-kun.-Dijeron Flaky y Giggles dirigiéndose a los gemelos, estos solo lo ignoraron y se fueron.

-Solo falta Toothy, Mime y…. Ya-Dijo Flippy desde no muy lejos se veía la figura de una niña y un niño que venían una molesta y el otro suspirando.

-Allí vienen y como se llama la otra…. Hmmm…-Se pregunta Fliqpy, y recordó…-¡LA EZQUISOFREMICA!-Grito maldiciendo a la loca.

-¡TE OI!-Grito la peli morada desde lejos.

-¿Quién era ella?-Le pregunto Petunia a Giggles quien se encogió de brazos.

-¡Soy Lammy recuerdan!-Dijo esta casi en grito.

-Perdónenla, es un gusto volver a verlos, Minar-sama.-Dijo el mayordomo de Lammy, .

Detrás de ellos venían Toothy y Mime quienes estaban hablando, después los vieron y se alegraron, despertaron a Lumpy quien estaba dormido.

Poco después Lumpy despertó, ya que se quedo dormido apoyado en el carro.

-¡Bueno suban!-Dijo Lumpy abriendo la puerta del carro.

Eran 4 asientos de 2 hasta atrás habían 5 asientos y estaban en el orden asi:

Pop y Cub fueron en los primeros asientos en los asientos de la derecha iban Toothy y Mime. En la 2 columna, iban, en los asientos de la izquierda iban, Lammy y , en los de la derecha iban The mole y Disco Bear. En la 3 columna iban, en la izquierda Petunia y Handy y en la derecha Giggles y Cuddles. En la penúltima columna iban, Izquierda, Nutty y Sniffles, en la derecha iba Russell, iba solo porque 3 personas peleaban lugar. En la última iban. Splendid a lado Flaky a lado Flippy a lado Fliqpy y Los gemelos estaban separados.

-Russell cámbiate aquí-Ordeno Lifty este solo asintió y los hermanos se sentaron solos en la penúltima columna en los asientos de la derecha, Russell iba atrás a lado del mas peligroso, Fliqpy.

-¡Vámonos, Minar-sama!-Grito Lumpy sonriendo, todos exaltados dijeron en grito "Si" y Russell lo había dicho bajo por el sonrojo de aquella sonrisa.

Dicho esto, el carro empezó a moverse, estaban pasando por un bosque a media noche, casi todos estaban dormidos, Lifty estaba en brazos de su hermano quien le sonreía mientras lo acariciaba, Flaky estaba en brazos de Splendid y Flippy, mientras Fliqpy los miraba con rabia, Russell seguía despierta viendo discretamente a Lumpy, Lammy estaba dormida en el hombro de , Cuddles y Giggles estaban dormidos apoyados de las cabezas de los opuestos, Petunia estaba en los brazos de Handy, Cub estaba en brazos de su padre, Toothy miraba el camino y Mime miraba la ventana, The mole miraba junto con Disco Bear el camino y Nutty se durmió en el hombro de Sniffles quien estaba leyendo un libro sin importarle lo de Nutty.

Se hacia de día, un día igual de bonito, Lumpy en la noche giro en dirección contraria sin notarlo, estaban en un bosque, todos empezaron a despertar.

-Creo que dormí en algo suave.-Dijo Lifty despertando sin darse cuenta que estaba encima de Shifty.

-Si, porque dormiste encima mio-Dijo este un poco molesto.

-¡Oh!... ¿Perdón?-Dijo este con mirada confundida, este asintió y salieron del coche como los otros.

-Lumpy-chan ¿Nos perdimos?-Pregunto curiosa Flaky.

-No creo…-Dijo mirando a todos lados, para darse por vencido en un suspiro.- creo que si…-Dijo dándose por vencido.

-Bueno…..-Flaky fue interrumpida por Sniffles.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano Lumpy haría una estupidez y nos perderíamos….-Se agarro la cabeza desesperado y empezó a rodarla.- Pero no creí que seria en un bosque, Lumpy porque demonios cometiste una estupidez, ¡¿Y QUIEN LO PUSO AL MANDO DEL VOLANTE!-Grito desesperando, Nutty simplemente empezó a agitar los brazos junto con Sniffles quienes aparecían y desaparecían en todas partes diciendo y maldiciendo a Lumpy.

-Relájate y sigue la corriente, Yeah….-Dijo Disco Bear poniéndose los audífonos DJ, y poniéndose a bailar estilo los 80'.

-Giggles-chan, Petunia-chan-Llamo Flaky a sus amigas, estás se dirigieron confundidas.

-¿Qué pasa Flaky-san?-Pregunta Petunia viendo sus uñas, esperando que no se hayan roto.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que Lumpy-chan haya tomado un camino incorrecto?-Pregunto Flaky con la manos tapando la boca.

-Supongo que porque era de noche, confiamos en Lumpy, esperamos 7 horas a que llegaran los demás, nos dormimos, Cometió una idiotez y llego a extremos.-Dijo Petunia aun mirando sus uñas alejándolas y poniéndolas en frente de su cara.

-Pero igual supongo que alguien debió estar pendiente ¿No?-Pregunto Giggles con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mi querida Giggles, en el mundo no somos perfectos, y para que mi piel sea perfecta y sin ojeras o bolsas, necesito dormir… es por eso, que nadie necesita ver que Lumpy-san sea un bobo, porque ya lo es, y aun asi lo escogieron guía.-Dijo Petunia tranquila.

-Entonces en el que tiene la culpa es el que dejo a cargo a Lumpy-Dijo Flaky con un tono infantil de enojo chocando su puño con la palma de su mano.

-Flaky-san…. Quien dejo a cargo a Lumpy y Organizo esto… eres… ¡Tu!-Dijo Petunia sin dar importancia al asunto, pero lo puso breve para que entiendan el drama.

-Pero Flaky-san no lo sabia, tal vez Lumpy lo pidió ¿O no?-Pregunto Giggles con su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ehmmm… en realidad….-Fue cambiando la voz un poco más baja.- Fui yo…

Todas en tono blanco no le dieron cuerda al asunto y regresaron al grupo.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver como Sniffles era agarrado por Splendid y Fliqpy agarrado por Flippy quienes querían matar a un muy nervioso Lumpy, los demás estaban apoyados en el carro viendo el espectáculo.

Ya cuando Sniffles y Fliqpy se calmaron, Splendid y Flippy suspiraron de alivio, mientras veían a un muy dramático Toothy tirado en el suelo llorando a mares por la ineptitud de Lumpy.

Poco después de que todos volvieran a la normalidad… o por lo menos a la realidad. Flaky y Giggles estaban viendo como la atmosfera cambiaba a cada rato.

-Que dramáticos…-Se atrevió a decir Pop viendo auras malignas en el suelo (Fliqpy, Sniffles y Flippy se unió). Este se asusto de aquellas miradas amenazantes y pensó en una excusa para salir de esas miradas.-Hmmm… yo….. ¡Tengo que alimentar a Cub!-Dijo y salió corriendo en busca de Cub y su biberón.

-Que miedoso es….-Dijo Toothy mirando la acción del adulto.

-Tu mas.-Dijo Lammy un poco mal humorada.

-Hmmm….-Russell empezó a pensar, pero después alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos de salir del bosque, la imagen de Lumpy empezó a meterse en el pensamiento de la chica_.- ¡Basta!-_Se dijo asi misma, y se dio una bofetada mental.-¡Oigan!-Llamo la peli azul a los demás, quienes le prestaron atención aun en su estado emo-dramatico.-¡PODEMOS AVENTURAR EL BOSQUE!-Grito y empezó a brincar de la alegría, cuando todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina y esta simplemente empezó a llorar.

-Que malos son con ella, la pobre nos dio una idea-Dijo Splendid tratando de animar a todos, pero solo consiguió que Fliqpy le lanzara una vara que pesaba 100 kilos al pobre y este en el suelo desmayado.

-¿De donde saco esa cosa?-Pregunto Toothy viendo al soldado.

-¿Quieres saber?-Pregunto el peli verde viendo a los gemelos que estaban robando pobres aves quienes estaban en una bolsa.

-Mejor no-Dijo intentando salir de esa escena totalmente aterradora.

-¿Dónde están Mole?-Pregunto Sniffles a todos quienes apuntaron al peli morado que estaba sentado en una roca diciendo cosas como "_¿Eres mi amiga?"_ a un árbol.

Este decidió ignorar esa escena para dirigirse al grupo entero.

-Muy bien Flojos inadaptados-Dijo Sniffles poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Estos estaban apunto de decirle algo pero decidieron ignorarlo ya que estaban cansados.- ¡Escúchenme si no quieren morir aquí!-Grito, todos le prestaron la atención que el peli azul busco y a la vez este prosiguió.-Como sabemos que Lumpy nos dejara muertos aquí por su tontería, yo digo que apoyemos la opinión de Russell de adentrarnos al bosque.-Esto hizo que también obtuviera la atención de la nombrada.- ¿Si o no? De todas formas moriremos aquí si no hacemos algo.-Dijo con firmeza.

-¿A este que le paso?-Pregunto Fliqpy a Flippy.

-Creo que la estupidez de Lumpy se pega-Dijo Flippy dirigiéndose a su hermano.-Lo mejor será alejarnos de Sniffles por precaución.-dijo Flippy un poco aterrado.

-Pero Russell esta asi igual-Dijo Fliqpy a su hermano que esta vez se encogió de brazos.

-Pero recuerda ella esta loca por Lumpy-Dijo Flippy, su gemelo se sorprendió y solo pudo decir…

-¿Quién se enamora de un idiota?-Pregunto a su hermano que esta vez no tuvo respuesta.

Un poco mas tarde el sol se fue metiendo, Flaky se preguntaba que si lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión, ya que veía todo una campañas como 4 campañas una fogata y hasta comida tenia, para sobrevivir por lo menos.

Se dirigió al grupo para decirles, cuando llego pudo ver como todos se estaban poniendo dramáticos y asustados.

-Oigan, encontré un lugar donde quedarse-Dijo Flaky, esto llamo la atención de todos quienes acorralaron a Flaky, excepto Lumpy quien se quedo viendo la escena aburrido.

-¿Dónde esta?-Preguntaron Splendid y Fliqpy, Flippy solamente la miro al igual que los demás.

-Allá.-Dijo la peli roja apuntando el lugar que vio y en efecto pudieron ver 4 campañas, una fogata y comida, todos caminaron hacia allí tranquilamente hasta que llegaron.

Nutty simplemente se sentó en el tronco que estaba junto a la fogata, Sniffles le acompaño, al igual que Shifty y Lifty quienes se sentaron en frente de estos, Flaky se sentó en el tronco de 3, el de la derecha y pudo ver que Splendid y Fliqpy se sentaron a sus lados, Flippy se sentó en un banco que encontró por ahí, a lado de su gemelo. Lammy se sentó en el tronco de la izquierda junto con a lado de este estaba Mime. Russell simplemente se sentó en el suelo junto con Lumpy a lado de este rodeando toda la fogata estaban Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Giggles, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Pop, Cub en brazos de Pop y The mole.

-Ya se hace de noche.-Dijo Lifty viendo como el sol se escondía dejando ver a una muy iluminada luna llena.-Mañana será luna nueva.-Dijo entre risas.

-Creo que tienes razón.-Dijo Shifty apoyando a su hermano en sus dos frases y desacomodándole el cabello.

Poco después Todos todavía en la fogata, la leña ya tenia fuego, mientras Flippy y Flaky cocinaban algo para ellos, los otros estaban viendo la fogata.

Ya cuando habían terminado de comer, Flaky y Flippy se dirigieron donde estaban todos, en la fogata, ya estaba muy obscuro pero Lammy la muy rara dijo que contaran historias. Todos asintieron, cuando terminaron lo único que dijeron fue.

-¡Viva las vacaciones!-Dijeron todos al unísono para que cualquiera los escuche, ya no se arrepentían de la estupidez de Lumpy, es mas se lo agradecían.

Ya se iban a dormir, pero eran 4 cabañas y 22 personas, asi que decidieron 6 personas en dos cabañas y en los otros 5 cada una.

En la última cabaña iban Lammy, Flaky, a lado de esta iba Petunia, a lado, Giggles, A lado Russell.

En la penúltima iban Splendid, Fliqpy, Flippy, Lifty y Shifty unieron su camas lo mas cercas posibles no se atrevían a estar solos, eso dejaba un espacio para Handy.

En la ante penúltima iban Lumpy, Nutty, Sniffles, Toothy y Cuddles.

En la primera iban , Mime, Disco Bear, The mole, Cub y Pop dormían juntos igual, por que Cub era un bebe y Pop su padre.

Y asi terminaron otro día más en el bosque…..

**Continuara….**

**Hiker: Para mí que salió muy corto.**

**Itering: Esta bien, la verdad como esta larga la historia debiste hacer un prologo.**

**Hiker: Los prólogos no son lo mio.**

**Itering: Tranquila, lo tengo en mente.**

**Hiker: Que mala XD**

**Itering: ¿Para que son las amigas? ˆˆ**

**Hiker: =p**

**Shiner: Tengo un dolor de cabeza inmenso.**

**Hiker: ¡Karma!**

**Shiner: ¿Qué tiene que ver el karma?**

**Hiker: Es que estas malo después de que empujaste a Omi.**

**Shiner: ¡CALLATE!**

**Hiker: -w-**

**Omi: ¡Lo sabia me empujaste tú!**

**Sikeru: …..**

**Shiner: Pensé que te diste cuenta.**

**Hiker: Bueno que raro.**

**Omi: Como si me diera cuenta, no me importa lo que hagas.**

**Itering: Ya lo dijiste *Murmurando a Hiker* *Empiezo a reír***

**Shiner: Ya lo dijiste, no te importa.**

**Omi: Lastimarme físicamente ¡Si!**

**Dijendi: Minar-sama.**

**Hiker: ¿Mande Dijendi-san?**

**Dijendi: Tú hermana Hiker.**

**Hiker: ¿Mi hermana?**

**Itering: Hiker tiene hermana, no inventes.**

**Hiker: Pasa, Dark Rose, ese es el sobre nombre de mi hermana *Pasando una peli negra al salón gótico con una mesa gigante y sillas pequeñas a lo largo a lo ancho en frente del otro lado hay un sillón y delante de este hay otro sillón***

**Dijendi: Muy bien desde ahora Rose-chan se sentara a lado de Itering-chan.**

**Itering y Rose: Ok.**

**D.R: Entonces esta es la sala medio rara en la que te pasa medio día entero.**

**Hiker: Efectivamente *Poniendo sus manos tipo seria***

**Shiner y Omi: Bienvenida.**

**D.R: Gracias.**

**Sikeru: Me estuvieron ignorando todo el tiempo.**

**Hiker: Yo no, pero estaba pensando en patos.**

**Sikeru: …**

**Itering: Creo que es tiempo de irnos.**

**Shiner: Con cuerdo con Itering.**

**Omi: Es verdad.**

**D.R: Muy bien, entonces adiós…..**

**Hiker: ¡Sayonara Minar-sama!**

**Itering: Bye…..**

**Shiner y Omi: Adiós se cuidan.**

**Sikeru: Aunque no hable mucho, espero que les guste la historia de Hiker, y adiós minar.**

**Dijendi: Bye-hai, y gracias por leernos.**

**Flik-Bye**


	2. Tarjeta, Robo y Hermandad

**Comencemos estoy un poco irritada, no pude dormir -_-**

**"Tarjeta. Robo y Hermandad"**

Todos ya estaban despertando ya algunos se dirigían donde siempre, a la fogata. Otros se quedaban en sus camas, otros leían libros, Fliqpy y Flippy leían un libro milagrosamente, junto con Sniffles claro, Nutty estaba volviéndose loco, necesitaba dulces, los ansiaba y tuvieron que darle el único dulce de Cub para calmarlo, que por cierto estaba con su padre. En fin, Disco Bear estaba oyendo música, Mime estaba haciendo mímica de estar encerrado, Lammy estaba hablando con , Flaky se encontraba hablando con Giggles, Petunia y Russell, Lumpy estaba en la fogata, Handy y Cuddles hablaban en la fogata, Mole seguía hablando con el árbol, Splendid seguía dormido, Shifty y Lifty igual seguían dormidos abrazados.

Flaky llamaba a Russell pero parecía que esta no le hacia caso, la zamarreo esta estaba agarrando su brazo derecho y mirando el cielo.

Petunia simplemente le dio un arañazo con sus uñas postizas, Giggles reía nerviosamente, Flaky tembló a la acción de su amiga.

-¡Mundo Russell!-Grito Petunia harta de que la ignoraran, le tuvo que hasta dar un zapatazo y esta reacciono.

-¿M-mande?-Pregunto desconcertada, Petunia rodo los ojos y cruzo sus brazos.

-Estuvimos llamándote este tiempo.-Fue lo que contesto Petunia, Russell vio como Flaky temblaba y Giggles estaba riendo nerviosamente.

-Con razón tengo sangre en mi mejilla.-Dijo esta poniendo su mano en la herida.

-Si que estas en la luna.-Dijo Giggles un poco asustada de tal comportamiento.

- Perdón, pero es que pensaba.- Dijo como respuesta Russell a lo que había dicho su amiga peli rosa, su amiga oji roja y oji azul la miraban de reojo un poco asustadas y preocupadas, pero cuando se calmaron, Cuddles fue por Giggles llevándosela consigo.

Pero no fue todo Petunia se fue con Handy, ahora solo quedaban Flaky y Russell, Flaky sonreía pero al notar que Russell estaba triste decidió ir con ella.

Cuando la encontró ya que, vaya, esa chica caminaba rápido, pero no dejo de seguirla llegaron un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Se acerco a su amiga, la tomo del hombro, esta se giro rápidamente asustada, pero al notar que era el rostro de su amiga suspiro de alivio, para Flaky ese comportamiento era algo raro en ella, asi que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Esta bien Russell-chan?-Pregunto su la oji rojo preocupada por su amiga peli azul.

-Si, solo que… nada…-Esta no sabia si decirle aquel secreto que mantuvo guardado por 1 año.

-¿Solo que?-Pregunto Flaky, Russell simplemente se le había quedado viendo, no pensó que Flaky le preguntara eso. Ella pensó que solo preguntaría que si estaba bien y se iría, pero no, recordó que Flaky podría ser tímida pero siempre a sido buena persona.-Puedes decir si quieres.-Esto la saco se sus pensamientos, pero Flaky seguía allí, Russell suspiro y le empezó a decir a Flaky.

Terminando el relato Flaky empezó a reír, Russell la miro confundida y a la vez un enojo infantil.

-No lo dije para que te rieras.-Fue lo que dijo Russell al terminan el relato, esta dejo de reír.

-Perdón, pero es que "ese" secreto para mi que ya no es tan secreto.-Dijo Flaky parando sus risas, Russell la mira confundida se pregunto _"¿Sera que Flaky o todas ya lo sabían?"_fue lo que se pregunto mentalmente.

-¿Los otros ya lo saben?-Se atrevió a preguntar la peli azul.

-No, pero lo sospechan, en las clases pasabas mil horas mirándolo.-Respondió Flaky, Russell se le quedo bien confundida, como es que se notaba y eso que trataba de que nadie se enterara, pensaba el peli azul.-¿Se lo vas a contar a Petunia-chan y a Giggles-chan?-Pregunto Flaky a Russell quien estaba en completa luna.

-D-de acuerdo.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que Flaky le agarrara la mano y casi arrastrara a las campañas.

Llegaron y pudieron ver como Flippy y Lumpy estaban delante de ellas.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-Pregunto Flippy por la ausencia de Flaky.

-Hablando, ¿Qué paso con ustedes?-Pregunto Flaky mirándolos sucios y camisas rotas, se veía que estaban cansados.

-Nutty, eso fue lo que paso.-Dijo Lumpy algo irritado pero estaba igual que el soldado.

-¿Qué les hizo o que le hicieron?-Pregunto Russell simplemente Flippy y Lumpy se miraron, intercalando miradas y después las miraron.

-Es que se le acabo el dulce y empezó a perseguir a Sniffles-Dijo Lumpy, Flippy asintió y continúo.

-Y luego, empezó a perseguir a Toothy, Petunia y Handy intentaron calmarlo pero no se pudo, hasta que Fliqpy se arto y agarro la mano de Nutty, yo le dije que parara, este paro pero Fliqpy empezó a perseguir a Lumpy, después yo me metí en su camino y se resbalo, entonces nos empezó a perseguir a los dos y cuando nos atrapo nos araño con un cuchillo y terminamos aquí.-Dijo Flippy finalizando el relato dejando caer a Russell y Flaky estilo anime.

Poco después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, no habían visto a su amigo peli azul, Splendid no estaba con ellos, empezaron a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron, cuando hubo un momento dado en el que Flaky tiene que avisar a los no enterados de aquella situación.

En un bosque no muy lejano a las campañas se veía a un Peli azul caminando en un bosque sumamente peligroso, el bosque estaba lleno de vida, había frutos crecidos, no había animales radioactivos o animales, solo conejos y aves cantando, era muy peligroso, hasta Splendid tenia miedo.

Empezó a buscar la campaña pero encontró otra cosa y esa cosa era, una tarjeta, había encontrado una tarjeta, leyó la parte de frente y decía:

_De: ¿#?¡!_

_Para: Los H.T.F._

_Estudio: Estudio Ghilbi. El mejor estudio *Imagen con un tipo con pulgar arriba*_

-Pues que grosero es su nombre-Dijo Splendid ignorando lo de _"Para",_entonces como todo el que tiene curiosidad hace, abre la tarjeta y esta asusto a Splendid un poco.

_Queridos H.T.F. no me conocen y voy a sacar provecho de eso, los manipulare por medio de cartas que irán encontrando, asi podrán encontrar la ansiada salida que querían._

_Sin embargo, toda causa tiene un precio a pagar, y eso es que, si no hacen lo que les dice esta carta una pista para salir se romperá._

_El precio a pagar, Hoy en la fogata, Shifty y Lifty tienen que decir todos lo secretos que haigan guardado._

_Los estaré vigilando._

_Atte.: ¿?_

Splendid corrió con la carta en sus manos, cuando llego a la campaña busco a Shifty y a Lifty, querían todos salir de allí, era verdad, no querían quedarse para morir, es por eso que corrió hacia los mencionados en la carta, cuando los encontró, Shifty estaba leyendo junto con su hermano.

Salto a su hermano (Lifty) y lo tiro, este estaba acostado y Splendid estaba sentado encima de el, el peli verde se enfureció de tal acción, empezó a patear el piso con los pies y golpearlo con las manos el mismo suelo, Shifty empujo a Splendid para quitarlo encima de su hermano.

-¡Que te pasa hacerle eso a mi hermano inepto!-Grito Shifty al empujarlo, Splendid al caer simplemente se tayo el muslo y se paro de nuevo, le puso en la cara el papel de la carta a Shifty y simplemente lo agarro lo empezó a leer, Lifty se le unió miraban el papel, cuando lo terminaron de leer, Splendid iba a decir algo pero Shifty dijo primero.- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?-Pregunto Shifty con el papel en la mano.

-En el bosque.-Dijo Splendid, pero al decirlo Lifty tenia miedo se oculto tras su hermano, sin duda, hay verían la sorpresita que tenían los "gemelos."

-Entonces llama a todos, esta anocheciendo, vamos a la fogata.-Dijo Shifty agarrando a su hermano con la carta en la otra mano, se dirigió serio a la fogata, el pasado que guardan aquellos era triste y la causa por la que roban.

Eran las 8:49 p.m., todos los de aquella excursión alternativa estaban reunidos en la fogata, faltaban 4 personas más y ya, afueras de allí más o menos donde encontraron la nota, un poco mas cerca para escuchar claramente estaban los 2 cómplices en eso.

¿?: Plan completo

¿? (2): Ahora tenemos el plan perfecto en te manos.

¿?: Se ve que lo odias.

¿? (2): ¿Odio? ¿A quien?

¿?: A Splendid.

¿? (2): ¿Porque lo dices?

¿?: Porque las veces que e visto que lo miras, lo miras con odio, además la nota la pusiste allí porque sabias que Splendid se pierde.

¿? (2): Simplemente pon en marcha el plan, yo iré en cuanto pueda.

¿?: Eres un poco raro….

¿? (2): Eres mi ayudante asique ¡apúrate!

¿?: ¡No me grites!

¿? (2): De acuerdo…. *Asustado*

¿?: Jeje, me voy. *Victoriosa*

En la Fogata ya todos reunidos, Shifty y Lifty les dieron la carta. Todos lo han leído, ahora solo falta lo que más ansiaba los "malos." Todos empezaron a preguntar cosas, pero después Shifty los cayo empezando desde lo menor hasta lo peor.

-Muy bien entonces, Lifty, tendremos que contar nuestro pasado, la causa de todo, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Shifty con firmeza, simplemente su hermano asintió.

-Pero debes decirnos ¿Quién te la dio?-Dijo Flaky un poco aterrada por la carta.

-No lo sabemos, Splendid la encontró-Dijo el peli verde señalando a el peli azul atrás de Flaky.

-De acuerdo pueden empezar-Dijo la oji azul viéndose la uñas, estos asintieron y el peli verde del sombrero inicio.

-Ustedes piensan que Lifty y yo somos gemelos ¿O no?-Interrogo el peli verde mirando a su hermano quien estaba llorando. Todos asintieron y este prosiguió dirigiendo su mirada al fuego.-No lo somos. Porque yo un día encontré a Lifty solo, el perdió a su madre, la habían robado, la mía poco después fue robada, nos hicimos amigos antes de que raptaran a nuestras madres, después de eso, Lifty y yo fuimos enviados a un orfanato, entonces allí habían hecho que olvidara a mi madre, Lifty olvido a la suya, entonces desde ahí, dijimos que éramos hermanos, y nunca le dijimos la verdad a nadie, pero después me fui en cariñando a Lifty y bueno…..-Shifty empezó a quitarse el sombrero lo puso en su pecho y fue bajando la voz.-creo que me encariñe demasiado a el….que me enamore de el…..-Fue lo ultimo que dijo, lo dijo en susurro para que no lo escuche, pero fue en vano.

-Y yo, cuando mi madre fue raptada, cuando dijimos que seriamos hermanos, Shifty y yo salimos del orfanato a escondidas y esa igual fue la razón por la que robamos. Además….-Es igual bajo la voz, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y los miro, este no bajo la voz, suspiro y dijo su mas intimo secreto.- Además, creo que me gusta Shifty.-Al decirlo todos quedaron en Shock total, sin embargo Shifty se abalanzo llorando a su hermano, lo abrazo y empezó a mover la cabeza diciendo cosas como _"¡te quiero, te quiero, mi hermano!"_

-Eso si fue revelador, pero es mas revelador eso de que se aman.-Dijo Petunia en Shock, hasta el propio Sniffles que no le da Shock nada estaba en Shock.

-Creo que es mejor irnos a dormir. Mañana el que busca la carta va a ser Russell.-Dijo la peli morada, la nombrada la miro con rabia y asintió.

-Maldita zorra.-Dijo Russell yéndose a dormir para mañana por orden de la princesita.

-Que lenguaje.-Dijeron Splendid, Fliqpy que no había hablado por estar irritado y Flippy.

-Y ustedes ¿Cuando piensan separarse?-Dijo mirando a los "gemelos" que estaban en el suelo abrazados y (besándose) que se estaban parando yendo a dormir.

Asi terminamos el día 2 de la Fogata ¿A quien le tocara mañana? ¿Quién se devorara vivo? ¿Fliqpy se convertirá en niño bueno? ¿Flippy será algo más en la vida de Flaky? ¿Qué hará Splendid para salvar su "relación" con Flaky que esta en su cabeza? ¿Puede que Shifty y Lifty se hagan gays? ¿Sniffles hará que Nutty aprenda por las malas o por las buenas? ¿Mi gato imaginario (Cheshire) me dirá la respuesta de estas preguntas? ¿Russell y Lumpy serán algo más que amigos? ¿Por qué Lumpy es un idiota? ¿Hago estas preguntas?

¡Todas esas respuestas y más en!…. Drama…..total….. ¡La venganza de la isla!...Na es broma, todo esto y más en ¡Noches de Fogatas!

**_Aviso:_**

**_Noches de Fogatas no se hace responsable de que Lammy pierda la vista y quede con , tampoco me hago responsable. Espero que Drama Total la venganza de la isla: tenga una 5° temporada._**

**_¡Gracias y Adiós!_**


	3. Superhereo

**Hiker: Quiero que mi perro vuele y las ovejas canten ¡y! que los gallos maúllen.**

**Itering: Eso es imposible.**

**Sikeru: Puede ser posible.**

**Hiker: Es lo que yo digo xd**

**Sikeru: ¿Dónde fueron Omi, Dijendi y Shiner?**

**Itering: A los fanficdentes que nos leen, ellos se fueron de nuevo a una parranda.**

**Sikeru: Eres muy directa -.-**

**Hiker: Vayamos con el cap**

**Itering: De acuerdo ˆˆ**

**Sikeru: Vamos Chica.**

**Hiker: XD ¡Go!**

**Comencemos.**

**"Superhéroe"**

Como todas las mañanas del grupo era casi obvio que alguien tenía que salir corriendo y gritar y eso paso cuando…

-¡ME ROBARON MI CAPA!-Alguien grito, un peli azul salió corriendo de aquella campaña y en eso piso la mano de algunos, corrió por todo el bosque hasta que Fliqpy se harto de ese comportamiento infantil y le puso el pie, el chico peli azul con cara de confuso y las manos arriba se cayo.

Poco después se levanto a gritarle al veterano, sin embargo alguien tenia que hacer que se tranquilicen, y quien mas es mejor para el trabajo que ¡Flaky! La peli roja fue empujada contra su propia voluntad hacia esos dos peleoneros y tuvo que tranquilizarlos o sino habría problemas.

1 hora después de que los tranquilizara, Splendid empezó a andar nuevamente en el bosque y eso es porque se perdió buscando su capa corría tan rápido que no se fijaba en su alrededor y tropezó con una rama y rodó unos 40 minutos, lastimándose cada vez peor y llego al fin con los demás.

Todos se acercaron hacia Splendid y al ver que no tenía nada roto se fueron a sus actividades dejándolo solo y tirado en el suelo completamente moreteado gracias a algunas rocas, baches, ramitas peligrosas y plantas venenosas.

En una campaña se encontraban todas las chicas conversando e ignorando completamente a un muy lastimado Splendid.

-Oigan ¿Y quien piensan que va a ser el siguiente?-Pregunto Petunia un poco interesada en el tema de las cartas.

-Yo pienso que será Toothy.-Dijo Flaky un poco confusa

-Yo creo que será Disco Bear.- Comento Petunia-Giggles ¿Quién crees que siga?

-Para mi que el siguiente será Lammy.-Dijo inocente Giggles-Russell ¿Tu que crees?

-¿Ehh? Perdón, ¿De que hablaban?-Pregunto algo ida Russell.

-Deberás Russell, desde que llegamos estas en las nubes ni caso nos haces.-Dijo Petunia algo irritada.

-¿Pasa algo Russell?-Pregunto Giggles preocupada.

-Pues…es que esto de las cartas esta raro ¿no creen?-Dijo Russell volviendo a la realidad.

Petunia y Flaky se miraron unos segundos y dirigieron su mirada a Giggles quien les sonrió.

Mientras tanto afuera Splendid estaba colgado en un árbol a su lado estaban Sniffles y Lumpy. Nutty imaginaba que frente a el había un dulce gigante que lo llamaba. Fliqpy estaba en un rincón con un aura negra a su alrededor. Flippy y Handy estaban saltando la cuerda con flores y aves a su alrededor. The mole hablaba con su bastón. Disco Bear cantaba a todo volumen. Shifty y Lifty giraban alrededor de Flippy y Handy mientras les tiraban pétalos de rosas de procedencia no identificada. Mime estaba haciendo vueltas de carro. Pop dormía con Cub. Lammy y estaban pasando de un lado a otro destruyendo cosas como dinosaurios claro que hicieron su mini ciudad y la empezaron a destruir. Toothy se sentó en una roca y empezó a decir cosas como _"Soy un sireno, un lindo sireno" "Debajo del mar, vives contento, vives feliz (8)" "Mi princesa ¡Oh! ¿Dónde esta mi salvadora?"_

Cuando las chicas salieron se quedaron piedra y el único pensamiento que pasaba por sus cabezas era _"¿¡Que rayos paso aquí!"_Se acercaron al único coherente… Splendid….nah no es cierto se acercaron con Sniffles porque Splendid y Lumpy cantaban la canción del cacahuate.

Lo bajaron del árbol para poder hablar mejor. Sniffles se acomodo los lentes y prosiguió diciendo lo siguiente.

-Bueno como verán, todos se comportan de una manera poco civilizada y común en ellos, hay muchas conclusiones, pero solo una es la más acertada. Como podrán ver aquí en mi gráfica-Saca una gráfica gigante donde había muchas cosas escritas-muestra todas las posibles explicaciones del comportamiento completamente irracional de nuestros compañeros y amigos…-Sniffles hablaba y hablaba tan confusamente que las chicas se durmieron-¡Escúchenme cuando les explico algo! Y bueno como les decía yo creo que tantas posibilidades se deben a…-Sniffles fue interrumpido por Petunia.

-¡Solos dinos como rayos pasó!- Gritó Petunia desesperada.

-Esta bien. Lo que paso fue lo siguiente…

Flashback

_Todos los chicos estaban en la fogata cuando una nota repentina salió disparada dándole en el ojo a Lumpy, la tomó y la leyó para todos:_

_Queridos Concursantes míos, ustedes son unos idiotas y por eso quiero que se traguen esto sin temor. Asique o se lo tragan por las buenas o por las malas, por cierto el concursante que revelara hoy será Splendid. Gracias._

_Atte: ¿?#"!_

_-Sigo diciendo que su nombre es muy grosero-Dijo Splendid._

_-Pero aunque sea no están estúpido como el tuyo ¿Quién rayos se llama Splendid?-Pregunto sarcástico Fliqpy._

_-Mis padres me dijeron que Splendid es nombre de personas splendosamente guapas e inteligentes-Contesto Splendid ofendido._

_-Asi pues que raro eres, mmm…. De seguro viniste defectuoso-Dijo Lammy._

_-Primero no eres guapo y segundo de inteligente no tienes nada-Dijo Sniffles._

_-Bueno, dejemos a un lado esta escenita y probemos el dichoso disque dulce-Propuso Handy._

_-Saben no pienso que sea buena idea, ni siquiera estamos seguros que es esa cosa-Dijo sabiamente ._

_-De acuerdo te invitaremos, sabes solo tenias que pedirnos un poco no tenias que inventar tales tonterías-Dijo Toothy._

_-No invente nada, todo es real-Dijo ._

_-¡Ahora probemos el dulce!-Grito Nutty._

_Todos probaron el dulce, los primeros 5 minutos, todo iba bien pero luego de otros 5 minutos todo se volvió un caos, y todos empezaron a volverse locos._

_-Vamos Nutty, cómeme tu sabes que quieres comerme soy delicioso, un dulce muy delicioso.-Dijo el dulce gigante imaginario._

_-Tranquilo Dulcín yo te comeré-Dijo Nutty "comiendo" al dulce imaginario._

Fin del Flashback

-Y así llegamos a esto-Concluyó Sniffles.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara el efecto en desaparecer, Sniffles?-Pregunto dudosa Giggles.

-Viendo el efecto que causó en ellos y el tiempo que han estado así…mmm… unas 2 horas máximas-Dijo Sniffles acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Cómo es que tu estas bien?-Pregunto Flaky con las manos en la boca y un poco aterrada.

-Bueno, en teoría soy más civilizado que ellos.-Dijo Sniffles.

-Eso significa que yo no fui a buscar la nota.-Dijo Russell saltando de la alegría.

-Exactamente.-Contesto Sniffles acomodándose los lentes de nuevo y con el libro en la mano.

Giggles, Petunia, Flaky y Russell miraron la escena de nuevo al igual que Sniffles y voltearon dieron un suspiro y lo único que se escucho decir a Petunia fue:

-Ahora tenemos que esperar.-Dijo con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos y todos igual que ella asintieron con un sonido.

Dos horas más tarde

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a ordenar todo para la fogata-Dijo Russell mirando al cielo que estaba oscureciendo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a ordenar las cosas, poco después de ordenar todo, todos se dirigieron a la fogata. Splendid miro el cielo para ver que si estaba de noche y si estaba la linda y luminosa noche.

Ya entonces Splendid empezó con su según el "su leyenda" se puso en pose heroica y comenzó.

"_Yo en mi pasado, yo era conocido como alguien normal, solo eso, normal…No usaba el antifaz, tampoco usaba la capa o mis accesorios de héroe. Sin embargo yo era la clase de chico al que le pegaban demasiado y siempre tuve un enemigo (No data). Ese chico me pateaba, me bofeteaba, me hacia de todo, muchas veces yo llego a parar en hospitales. La cosa se ponía peor cada día, ya no aguante la presión, intente suicidarme varias veces, pero siempre al ultimo instante me detenía con el pensamiento de que esa no era solución, a pesar de que me quitara la vida eso no acabaría, puede que yo no sea el único que tenga ese problema. Habían demasiadas personas que pasaban por lo que yo pasaba, es por eso que un día me decidí a proteger a todos aquellos inocentes que sufrían lo que yo, entonces allí fue cuando el antifaz rojo y la capa azul habían estado cubriendo mis ojos azules, y mi capa azul cubría mi espalda. Yo tuve la capacidad de tener poderes pero siempre tuve fe en que algún día esos chicos desaparecerían, después de eso conocí a gente que llego a "apreciarme" de una forma original y rara, pero no me pegaban y yo supe que siempre que me insultaban era forma de demostrar afecto a mí. O eso me dijeron al conocerlos."-_

Finalizo su relato.

Todos comenzaron a llorar, Flaky y Giggles lo abrazaron y le dijeron cosas como _"Tu no estas solo ¡recuérdalo!" "Te apreciamos"_ Etc…. Los chicos solo pudieron quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio? El gran Splendid guardo ese secreto.-Dijo Fliqpy en tono sarcástico.

De pronto un papel en forma de avión paso por donde Splendid y la leyó a todos:  
_"Splendid también tienes que decir quien te gusta, sabias eso igual es un secreto_

_Diviértanse"_

Splendid suspiro y simplemente empezó a esquivar la pregunta o la orden y de pronto una flecha casi le atraviesa la cabeza pero se fue para abajo al igual que todos.

-Me gusta… a mi me gusta…..-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.-AMIMEGUSTAFLAKY.- Lo dijo tan rápido que nadie lo escucho pero lo dijo asique no podían reclamarle nada.

Asi terminaron otro día en la fogata. Otro secreto más, ¿Quién será mañana? ¡DESCUBRANLO EN NOCHES DE FOGATA! *Aparece Hiker victoriosa*

**Continuara…..**

**Hiker: Muy corto.**

**Itering: Estamos cansadas que querias.**

**Hiker: Hice la mayoría Itering.**

**Itering: Hmmm *Esquivando mirada***

**Sikeru: Tengo sueño, acabemos esto pronto.**

**Hiker: Ok.**

**Itering: Adios *Moviendo mano***

**Hiker: Sayonara!**

**Sikeru: ADIOS CUIDENSE!**

**¡Flik-Bye!**


	4. La llegada

**Volvimos ¡ XD! Como vi que Noches de fogata triunfo seguire, pero perdi el orden de victimas XD**

**¡Disparaso!**

**"La llegada"**

De nuevo un día normal aquí en el bosque pero esperen…

-¿Splendid? –Dijo la peli roja buscando al héroe perdido en el bosque otra vez…..

Después de varias horas encontraron a Splendid atado a un árbol con una manzana en la boca y con otro antifaz aparte del que tenía y a lado una nota misteriosa.

La peli roja se incoó para quitarle todo eso a Splendid pero cuando lo desato por completo, el peli azul salto con rio de lagrimas a la peli roja dejando a la pobre en el suelo adolorida…... Cuando se levantaron Splendid agarro la nota y Flaky simplemente quedo viéndola a lado de el y vieron que al reverso decía:

_De: ¿¡")#(/&' ¡Seré grosero Splendid pero no idiota!_

_Para: Splendid._

Una gotita anime le apareció a Flaky en la cabeza mientras una bola de papel (esas de desierto) paso un poco alejados de ellos, Splendid solo se quedo pensando por que dijo eso y siguió leyendo en voz fuerte.

_Me caes mal Splendid y no sabes cuanto te odio, hoy no habrá confesión pero tal vez si algo que no conozcan._

_Te odio Splendid._

-¡Flaky!-Grito desesperado el chico héroe pero Flaky de nuevo fue llevada al suelo adolorida una vez mas y esperando a que este aterrorizado lo que le dijo el peli azul la saco de razonamiento.- ¡ESTA HORRIBLE SU LETRA!-Grito para todo el bosque y se vio una escena donde todos los happy tree friends estaban haciendo sus actividades que pararon cuando oyeron el grito de niña.

En ese momento otra nota pasó por la cara de Splendid sacándole un poco de sangre, unos instantes después de ello empezó a correr en círculos diciendo que lo iban a matar.

Flaky agarro la nota enganchada al árbol y la leyó a Splendid quien dejo de correr para sentarse como niño pequeño poniendo atención en clase.

_Eres un imbécil es lo que puedo decir, ¿Cómo que mi letra esta fea? ¡Ignorante!_

_Si que me las vas a pagar._

Splendid y Flaky tiraron la nota sin darle importancia y se dirigieron al campamento de nuevo.

En un lugar no tan lejano….. Atrás de unos arboles.

¿? (1): ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

¿? (2): No es de tu incumbencia.

¿? (1): En fin y nunca me vuelvas a hablar asi. ¨Mirada asesina¨

¿? (2): Perdón ¨Asustado¨

¿? (1): En fin ¿Quién ira?

¿? (2): Tu ¨Apuntándola¨

¿? (1): Muy bien tu iras ¨Haciendo de oídos sordos¨

El chico suspira resignado y se empieza a perder en el bosque porque la chica se llevo su vehículo.

En el campamento nada iba muy bien que digamos, todos estaban con Sniffles esperando no estar drogados de nuevo y los resultados eran negativos.

El chico peli verde estaba sentado comiendo un dulce calladito medio dormido porque Sniffles le contaba un cuento.

Los gemelos no se sabían donde estaba lo que si es que no era bonito lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Y eso si era raro.

Cuando de la nada alguien igualito a Splendid apareció en la fogata todos pensaron que era Splendid pero al ver que llego junto con Flaky empezaron a correr excepto a los veteranos que estaban furiosos con Splendid.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hiker: Muy corto lo se , pero esque no se no tenia ganas de escribir además nada…..**

**Hiker: Igual a mi me gusta el Splendontx Splendid y también soy yaoi, me gusta todo eso, pero oye igual a mi me gusta el Splendid x Flaky XD y el FlakyxFlippy ¡ESO ES SHINIGAMIRIKU O COMO SEA! Perdon estoy un poco de malas me pegaron 10 veces.**

**Flik-Bye!**


	5. Timidez

**Hiker: Perdón por actualizar tarde pero etto… es que no sabia como (O/O)…. Como….. como hacer el de este ˆˆ**

**Itering: Callate y comienza que igual quiero saber quien sigue -.-**

**Hiker: Ya voy O.O**

**Dijendi: (ˆˆU)**

**Shiner y Omi: *Vuelven a pelearse***

**Sikeru: Esos dos van a terminar siendo pareja.*Mirando a Omi y a Shiner***

**Omi: Estupida pero si yo soy su rival.**

**Sikeru: ¿Qué me dijiste? -.-"**

**Omi: N-nada.**

**Shiner: No creo ser pareja de esta loca *Apunta a Omi desmayada* porque sigo esperando *Miran a alguien* ˆˆ**

**Hiker: =O entonces es a ti Itering.**

**Itering: -.-**

**Dijendi: Oigan el episodio (- -U)**

**Hiker: Perdon.**

**Shiner y Omi: ¡CALLATE DESESPERANTE!**

**Sikeru: Ya va de verdad.**

**Itering: Pienso igual (O.O)**

**Hiker: Ahora igual concuerdo con ustedes (ˆˆ)**

**Dijendi: El capitulo….. ()**

**Hiker, Itering y Sikeru: ¡Comencemos (ˆˆ)!**

**"Timidez"**

Ahora el aire se había tensado todos estaban con cara de _"¿Otro inútil héroe?"_Si era verdad allí estaba Splendid y a lado un desconocido igual a el pero con el rojo en su atuendo.

-Eres…-Splendid lo mira indiferente.- Eres…-Lo vuelve a mirar con seriedad.- Eres perfectamente hermoso.- Splendid le dirige una sonrisa que es iluminada por el atardecer atrás de el, con la marea chocando con las rocas y Splendid con el pulgar arriba.

Todos cae al suelo con una gotita de agua en la cabeza, por su parte, el misterioso lo mira con cara de _"¿Este es idiota o se hace?"_Mientras que los otros se golpean la cabeza con la roca de la esquina.

-¿En serio Splendid?-Dice el veterano agarrado por su gemelo quien cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa y su gemelo miraba a Splendid tratando de matarlo por su torpe comentario y apretando los dietes lo mas que puede.

-¿Qué?-Dice incrédulo y luego de la nada se pone a reír, todos miran a Splendid con cara de preocupación.

-¡Eres un idiota o que!-El peli rojo pierde su paciencia empezó a rodar su cabeza y decía.- ¡YA BASTA DE TUS IDIOTECES! ¡CREO QUE ERES MAS IDIOTA QUE LUMPY!-El mencionado no presta atención pero se estresa de tal comentario.

-¿Qué es idiota?-Pregunta Splendid mirando confuso al peli rojo con el dedo índice en su boca.

- ¡LO DICES TODO EL TIEMPO PERO NO SABES QUE ES!-Grita ya desesperado parando de rodar su cabeza para apretársela y volver a girarla pero mas fuerte, de pronto de tanto estrés su cara se convierte en rojo y las lagrimas le sale haciendo que Lumpy lo mirara.

-¡Miren un animal rojo llorando!-Grita Lumpy apuntando al peli rojo que lo mira amenazante.

Lumpy se tira al peli rojo y con una rama le da en la panza mil veces, todos miran la escena con una gotita de agua pasando por su cabeza y Splendid le sigue el juego a Lumpy quien le da un espacio y se ponen a dar golpes en su pansa con una rama.

-¡RESPIRA, TRANQUILO, TE SALVAREMOS!-Gritan al mismo tiempo, el peli rojo se enfada y Splendid lo mira asustado.- ¡LE FALTA POCO! ¡AYUDA AMIGOS!-Dice Splendid completamente asustado.

Todos los que miraban la escena siguen mirando la escena con la gotita y de la nada (no sabemos) voltean a ver a Sniffles quien leía un libro hasta que este siente que miradas amenazantes se dirigen a el, cierra su libro de golpe y lo guarda para luego acomodarse los lentes y decir.

-¿Ahora que me van a pedir?-Pregunta poniendo una mano en su cadera y la otra a un costado.

Todos apuntan a Lumpy y Splendid que torturan al nuevo, Sniffles suspira y se inca cerca de la escena, pone una mano en su barbilla y piensa. Cuando termina de pensar se levanta tranquilamente, se acomoda los lentes de nuevo y se dirige al resto del grupo que miraban como Splendid y Lumpy golpeaban al pobre contra el suelo.

-Sufren de una rara enfermedad conocida por los médicos como: "Estupidez," esta enfermedad se da en personas de escaso cerebro y neuronas, este tipo de personas son muy comunes en la actualidad tal es el caso de esos dos, los médicos aun desconocen la cura pero como yo soy extremadamente inteligente se como solucionar este patético problema comenzado por esos incoherentes de allí y es que…- Sniffles cierra lo ojos y se cruza de brazos, todos lo miran atentamente y Sniffles con cara de enojo aun con los ojos cerrados dice.- Fliqpy o alguien lo ponga en su lugar, o también pueden simplemente noquear a Lumpy y a Splendid dejándolos al cuidado de Flaky para que no mueran, ya que tienen poco cerebro y no creo que aguanten un golpe asi que ahora es su parte.-Dice yéndose tranquilo a sentarse a leer de nuevo su libro.

Todos miran a Fliqpy quien estaba jugando con un cuchillo, al sentir que lo miran este suspira al igual que Sniffles y deja el cuchillo en su chaqueta para ir a noquear a Splendid y Lumpy.

-¡Claroooo! ¡Como no conocen a otra persona que no sea Fliqpy!-Dice el veterano caminando casi dando patadas al suelo y este bufa molesto para continuar su berrinche.- ¡Fliqpy mata esto, Fliqpy noquea esto, Fliqpy secuestra al presidente, Fliqpy haz explotar la tierra, Fliqpy nya nya!-Dice cerrando los puño y apretándolos con fuerza.- ¿Qué no conocen otro nombre?-Dice ya llegando a la escena.

Lumpy y Splendid son atacados por Fliqpy que solo les toca la cabeza y caen al instante en eso Flaky los atiende en una de las cabañas y los demás miran al casi muerto que estaba en el suelo.

El peli rojo al volver a la vida, se apoya en sus codos aun tirado en el suelo, solo levantando un poco de su espalda y la cabeza. Este mira a todos los que estaba a sus alrededores para suspirar de alivio.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Fliqpy apoyado en un árbol cerca de allí.

-Me llamo Splend…..-No término de decir su nombre ya que todos horrorizados miran con un aura de horror al chico.

-¡Hasta su nombre es igual!-Grito Cuddles con las manos en sus mejillas viendo con horror la escena, después su cara cambia a sorprendido al igual que todos.

-Se equivocan mi nombre es Splendont si tan solo me hubieran dejado de terminar.-Dice Splendont suspirando triste e ignorado.

Todos intercalan miradas para luego reír, Splendont suspira de nuevo aun en su posición y todos dejan de reír.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta este punto sin retorno amiguito?-Dice Cuddles acercándose a el apoyándose en sus rodillas, flexionando un poco las piernas.

-Pues…- Comienza a pensar…

Flash Back (Dentro de la mente de Splendont)…

_Estaba Hmmm, ¡Ahora…...!_

_¡Ya recuerdo!_

_Estaba con esa loca cuando yo le dije._

_-¿Y quien va a ir?-Pregunte atrás de una rama e hincado mirando a la chica confuso._

_-Obviamente tu.-Dice para dejarlo solo._

_-¡Pero yo no quiero!-Grite y de pronto de la nada se escucho el aire y sentí como en mis oídos se formaba la palabra "¡Pues no me importa!"_

_Esa chica es re mala se llevo hasta mi transporte, después empecé a caminar perdiendo de vista a Splendid y Flaky y me perdí en el bosque como ellos…_

Fin del Flash Back (Dentro de la mente de Splendont)

-Y bueno, entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunta Giggles sonriendo nerviosamente dirigiéndose a Splendont quien no le dio respuesta porque vieron a Splendont mirando a la nada.

-Lo que pasa es que…yo estaba…en mi jardín comiendo…comiendo-_Rayos Splendont piensa rápido.-_ ¡Comiendo gusanos!-Todos miraron raro a Splendont.

-¿Por qué rayos estabas comiendo gusanos, mono inadaptado?-Pregunto Handy con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzado de brazos.

-Es que….pues lo que paso fue que…se me acabo la sal y sin sal no puedo comer nada por eso comía gusanos.-Explico Splendont sonriendo nerviosamente dejando a los HTF confundidos y asqueados.-Mientras comía los gusanos, mi pato Quicky salto la barda y para alcanzarlo brinque la ventana cayendo en mi león y…-Splendont iba a seguir con su patética e incoherente explicación hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué tienes un pato de mascota?-Pregunto Mime mediante la mímica.

-¿Qué hacía un león en tu casa?-Pregunto Flippy.

-¿Por qué saltaste desde la ventana si podías salir por la puerta por donde salió tú pato?-Pregunto Russell.

-¿Por qué huyo tu pato?-Pregunto Toothy.

-Primero que nada tengo un pato de mascota porque mi tía-abuela María de la Rosa Isabel Valentina Pancrasia Hernández García me la regalo, el león esta en mi casa porque mi buen amigo Sherlock Holmes me lo dejo conservar después de resolver el caso mas difícil de Europa, salte por la ventana porque salir por la puerta es muy anticuado y por ultimo mi pato huyo porque se fue para formar una nueva familia y rara especie con mi mascota Chili-Respondió Splendont con una excusa algo…rara.-_¡Eso es Splendont, de seguro y ya se tragaron la historia! ¡Eres todo un genio! ¿No?_

Los HTF se miraron entre si por un largo rato, volvieron a fijar su mirada en Splendont quien estaba nervioso. Se alejaron unos 5 pasos del rarito (Splendont) se hicieron bolita y empezaron a hablar de quien sabe que, solo Dios sabrá. Después de un rato volvieron con Splendont.

-¿Quién es Chili?-Preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Es mi roca amiga-Respondió Splendont sonriendo.

-¿Por qué se llama Chili?-Pregunto Pickles.

-Un día después de comer unos deliciosos tacos en "Juan Mariachi: El súper taco," caminaba por la calle con un taco en una mano y una pasta dental en la otra (acababa de ir con el dentista) me tropecé con una hormiga muy fuerte y grande, mi taco y la pasta dental se unieron a la hora de la caída, y asi fue como se creo el "Taco Dental" y gane mucho, mucho dinero, fin.-Termino Splendont su historia con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros… ¡Nunca!... te preguntamos como se creo el "Taco Dental," ¡Ni siquiera nos importa!- Grito Lammy.

-Al fin se como se creo el "Taco Dental" wuajajajajaja con esta información gobernare el dulce mundo con mi tropa de panecillos calientes y chocolates amargos, wuajajajajaja-Se río maniáticamente Nutty con un fondo de rayos multicolor sabor a dulce, que según Nutty eran "reales."

-¡Solo dinos como carajo llegaste aquí!-Grito irritada Petunia.

-Cuando al fin estaba por alcanzar a Quicky, la misma hormiga que me tiro en la ciudad llego con un ejercito de hormigas y entre todas me atacaron por lastimar a su líder y por quedarme con todo el dinero que recibí por el nuevo taco porque según gracias a ellas lo cree y bla bla bla-Splendont habla y habla, los HTF estaban tan irritados que se durmieron –Y Chili me empujo desde un acantilado y asi llegue aquí.-Finalizó Splendont con el dedo índice arriba y la mano derecha en su cadera y sonriendo.

Todos miraron a Splendont confusos, irritados e indiferentes y después volvieron a recurrir a Sniffles quien seguía leyendo su libro tranquilamente que de nuevo sintió las miradas, este suspiro y cerro su libro de golpe el pobre libro fue tirado al suelo, Sniffles se veía enojado al igual que Fliqpy por ese relato tan…tan….tan estúpido.

-Miren lo que pasa es que alguien lo noqueo y perdió la conciencia después no se había dado cuenta que como anti social (Que se le nota) lo dejaron abandonado.-Dijo Pop con su hijo en brazos que lloraba por el relato tan tonto que dijo Splendont.

-O simplemente les esta mintiendo par de idiotas.-Dijo Sniffles enojado con un aura enojada e irritada al igual que todos allí.

Todos miraron amenazantes a Splendont quien reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Pero algo detuvo esas miradas amenazantes y "eso" era la carta que fue lanzada casi para matar a Splendont.

Splendont agarro la nota y la leyó para todos.

_De: ¿?2()#0!"3_

_Para: Splendont_

-¡SIGO DICIENDO QUE SU NOMBRE ES GROSERO!-Grita de la nada Splendid ya que esa era su voz.

Todos ignoraron eso y Splendont siguio.

_Splendont ese relato simplemente fue una porquería y por eso te corono como el más idiota de ese grupo. En fin, Flaky es tu turno princesita ˆˆ_

_PD: ¡_NO ES GROSERO SPLENDID! _Pero te la paso porque no eres tan tonto como Splendont._

Todos olvidaron lo que paso y preparando lo de la fogata, a Splendont lo amarraron a un árbol y Nutty pensaba entregárselo a los dioses del dulce pero fue detenido por Sniffles quien le explico la lógica de eso e hizo que Nutty llorara y Sniffles lo consoló simplemente porque el lo hizo llorar.

Flaky de tan nerviosa que estaba se escondió en su cama pero fue traída por Russell quien estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno… etto….- Flaky empezó a jugar con sus dedos pero fue detenida y salvada por una carta debajo de ella que nadie sabe como llego allí. Flaky la leyó.

_De: ¡Ya saben!_

_Para: Todos._

-¡SIGO DICIENDO QUE ES GROSERO!-Grita Splendid desde la cabaña, al parecer todavía pensaba que era grosero o grosera.

-En fin...-Dice Flaky para seguir leyendo.

_¡Tienen que estar TODOS! ¿Dónde están Splendid, Lumpy, The Mole, Shifty y Lifty? ¡O LOS TRAEN O LES QUITO LA PISTA!_

_Diviértanse ˆˆ_

-¿Quién los va a buscar?-Pregunta Russell mirándolos a todos.

-Padre e Hijo-Dijo Petunia arreglándose la uñas.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-Pregunto Pop con su hijo en brazos que ya estaba dormido.

-Porque si ¿O quieres que vaya Splendont?-Dijo Petunia mirando al fugitivo pidiendo ayuda.

Pop lo pensó que por una parte ya no tendrían a un idiota asi que se rindió y se fue.

Pop y Cub caminaron en círculos pero al encontrar como que una mini cueva entro para ver si había algo, entro y con la luz de la luna (Hermosa por cierto) encontró a The Mole lastimando a los murciélagos de allí.

-¡The Mole!-Grito, este se volteo y se fueron en busca de su próxima presa.

Se encaminaron a buscar a Shifty y Lifty ya que Splendid y Lumpy ya estaban allí.

Poco después con la misma luz de la luna (Esta vez fue una desgracia para ellos) pudieron ver a un Shifty y Lifty ya sin ropa y en el suelo, Pop le tapo los ojos a su hijo y miro asqueado la escena.

-¡OIGAN!-Grito el padre molesto, estos al darse cuenta de su presencia de la nada ya estaban con ropa un poco despeinados pero con ropa.

Los 5 se fueron a la fogata. Ya encontrando la fogata se sentaron pero al mirar a los recién llegados y a un padre sonrojado tuvieron curiosidad.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron ustedes 3 desaparecidos?-Pregunto milagrosamente normal Disco Bear quien miraba aquella escena con cara de confuso.

-N-nada….-Dijo el padre recordado lo que paso con los gemelos.

-The Mole se perdió en una cueva.-Dijo el gemelo mayor apuntando al ciego que miro del lado equivocado.

-¿Y ustedes?-Pregunto curioso Fliqpy con una mirada pervertida y retorcida.

Los gemelos se miraron y se sonrojaron al instante y derivaron sus miradas apenados, eso explico mucho al veterano pero no estaba satisfecho asi.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Fliqpy insistiendo.

-Hmmm, ¿Algo?-Dijo el gemelo menor mirando sonrojado a Fliqpy quien le envió una sonrisa retorcida.

Todos intercalaron miradas y parecía que la curiosidad les mataba.

-"Algo."-Dijo el gemelo mayor haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Todos al instante entendieron y sacudieron su cabeza para olvidar eso, y miraron a Flaky para que siguiera su relato no terminado.

- Mi infancia era normal como la de cualquier niña pero eso cambio el día en que mi Tío me violó, a partir de ahí me volví callada pero ya no podía con ese secreto que me atormentaba día y noche, decidí contárselo a mis padres, estos al enterarse de lo sucedido me golpearon y gritaron cosas horribles. Mi familia estaba pasando por dificultades económicas asi que mis padres decidieron venderme al mejor postor pero sus planes se arruinaron al saber que ya no era virgen, según ellos valía menos ya que no estaba "pura," las deudas incrementaron y emplearon la única alternativa que les quedaba: "Prostituirme." Después de acceder a hacer "eso" las deudas fueron desapareciendo y ya vivíamos tranquilamente. Pasaron unos meses y mi padre se fue con otra mujer, mi madre al enterarse de lo ocurrido me hecho toda la culpa. Ya no solo aguantaba el que me tocaran personas desconocidas sino que ahora al llegar a mi casa mi madre me golpeaba sin piedad alguna. Se volvió monótono, cambié completamente ahora era más fría, calculadora y mala. Estaba cansada de vivir así, así que un día me decidí y hui de casa con el dinero que había ganado, seguí trabajando en lo mismo hasta que conseguí un departamento y el dinero suficiente para vivir varios años sin preocupaciones. Una noche contraté a un asesino profesional para matar a mis padres, después de unos días el asesino me confirmo que había cumplido con su parte. Al principio me sentí muy bien pero después de unos meses me arrepentí de lo sucedido con mis padres, hui a otra ciudad para empezar otra vez. Ahora era tímida, miedosa y me apartaba de los demás, pero en un día cualquiera conocí a Fliqpy y Flippy, al principió sentí miedo pero al final les tome mucho cariño a los dos.

Flaky Termino el relato, todos quedaron con la boca abierta hasta las amigas de Flaky.

-¿E-en serio? ¿T-tu t-tío t-te a-arruino l-la Vida?-Pregunto Petunia con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio? ¡Imagínense que les hubiera pasado a ustedes! ¡Yo igual mataría a mis padres y a ese tipo!-Dijo irritada Russell chocando su puño con su otro puño.

-¡Oh! Ese tipo ni se las acaba.-Dijo Fliqpy tronando sus huesos del puño.

-Tranquilo, lo que Flaky necesita es apoyo.-Dijo Flippy mirando a su amiga llorar.

Fliqpy y Flippy fueron caminando hasta Flaky que estaba en el suelo pero otra vez fueron interrumpidos por Splendid quien se tiro a Flaky llorando dejando a Flaky sonreír de nuevo y lo que mas le dio risa fue que Fliqpy y Flippy miraban con odio a Splendid y lo perseguían.

Poco después de que todo se arreglo, Splendont llorando fue desamarrado su lloriqueo se perdió cuando miro a Splendid y Fliqpy meterlo a la cabaña de ellos.

-Oigan ¿Me tengo que quedar con ustedes?-Pregunto Splendont con cobija en las manos.

-A menos que quieras con las chicas.-Dijo Fliqpy riéndose.

-Okey, esta bien me quedo aquí pero una pregunta.-Dijo Splendont tirando adentro de la cabaña la cobija.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Splendid mirando a Splendont confuso.

-¿Mime no es niña?-Pregunto Splendont mirando a la chica o chico.

-Ehmm, creo que…. ¡MIME!-El héroe recibe la atención del chico/a.- ¿¡ERES NIÑA?.-Esta le sonríe y con los pulgares arriba recibe un "si."

Todos se quedaron sin habla y cambiaron a Mime a la cabaña de las chicas, lo bueno era que nadie sabía sobre eso.

Asi todos se durmieron…..

En un lugar muy lejos de allí una chica estaba con un micrófono.

¿Qué les pasara mañana? ¿Cómo se lo tomaron las chicas de la verdad de Flaky? ¿Mime en realidad es una niña? ¿Matare a Splendont cuando regrese? ¿Splendid y Splendont desataran una reacción amorosa uno a otro? La chica saca unos binoculares y ve como Splendont y Splendid se abrazaban, el peli azul con un dedo en la boca y el peli rojo abrazado a este al igual que el otro.

¡Yo creo que si!

**Continuara…..**

**Hiker: ¿Bonito? ˆˆ**

**Itering: Para mi que esta feo, horrible.**

**Sikeru: Eso no tiene… en fin, pero salio largo para que no se quejen.**

**Hiker: Sip, ¿Oigan van a pelearse todo el dia? *Mira a Omi y a Shiner peleando***

**Shiner desde lejos: *Se escucha un ruido de gato y sierras y eso, etc..* ¡ME SACA DE QUISIO!**

**Omi desde lejos: *Se escucha un ruido de gato y lo que dije antes* ¡¿Y A MI NO!**

**Dijendi: Ustedes deberas son problemáticos (ˆˆU)**

**Sikeru: Tranquila, asi será toda la vida.**

**Itering: Toda… Toda… ¡TODA! *Haciendo Eco***

**Hiker: Ok….**

**Sikeru e Itering: Despidámonos.**

**Hiker: OK.¿Dijendi me haces los honores? *Se inca como caballero***

**Dijendi: Claro Hiker-chan ˆˆ ¡Adios minar-sama!**

**Itering: Adios!  
Sikeru: Bye!**

**Omi y Shiner desde lejos: ¡ADIOS!**

**Hiker: ˆˆ Dijendi. Bye!  
Dijendi: Claro, ¡Flik-bye!**


	6. Exceso de Azúcar

**Hiker: Se ve que el derecho de la libertad ya no es para nosotros ToT**

**Itering: Eso lo dices porque tus padres te odian ¿Verdad?**

**Hiker: ¡¿ME ODIAN! ¿¡ES BROMA VERDAD! ¡ELLOS ME IGNORAN!**

**Sikeru: Calma, el karma puede con todo.**

**Hiker: -.- ¿Cuándo me a ayudado el karma?**

**Shiner: …..**

**Omi: …..**

**Sikeru: ….**

**Itering: …**

**Dijendi: …**

**Hiker: …..**

**Comencemos…..**

**"Exceso de Azúcar"**

Esta vez el cobarde de Splendont y el héroe de Splendid (Perdón pero como soy su fangirl #1 ˆˆ)combatían con las palabras porque al darse cuenta esta mañana…

Flash Back.

_Era una mañana rara el día nublado, estaba lloviendo, era un día obscuro. Fliqpy al despertarse miro el día y sonrió entonces miro a Splendid abrazado de el nuevo, Splendont. Fliqpy miro eso retorcidamente y como eran de sueño pesado junto sus rostros, hizo que los parecidos se besaran y tomo una foto para mostrárselas al grupo._

_Cuando Splendont se levanto estaba semi dormido pero al ver una cabellera azul a su lado abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a Splendid a lado de el. Empezó a gritar y Splendid al despertarse igual grito._

_Fliqpy al oír dulces gritos de sus victimas se dirigió hacia allí y les entrego una foto, al mirar esto los parecidos se sonrojaron y aun con el día nublado y lloviendo corrieron en círculos aun con la pijama._

_Splendid paro de golpe e insulto a Splendont quien le siguio el juego de palabras…_

_Fliqpy miraba retorcidamente la escena mientras sacaba copias de la foto y las enviaba por una laptop que nadie sabe de donde saco y enviaba la foto a todos sus conocidos y desconocidos, enemigos y amigos y estos se divertían._

Fin del Flash Back.

-¡COMO PUDISTE!-Grito Splendont con el puño en la cara.- ¡SE QUE SOY HERMOSO, GUAPO, INTELIGENTE E IRRESISTIBLE! ¡PERO ESO NO SE HACE ESTÚPIDO!-Grito mientras le lanzo un árbol que nadie sabe de donde saco.

-¡¿YO? ¡TE ASEGURO QUE EL QUE LO HIZO FUISTE TU!-Grito igual lanzándole un árbol.- ¡NO ES MI CULPA SER ESPLENDOSAMENTE GUAPO E INTELIGENTE!-Splendid tenia el puño en el rostro igual.

Todos miraron con "aburrimiento" e indignación lo que decían los dos idiotas en el punto de vista de Fliqpy.

En el grupo junto con Fliqpy igual hicieron plática.

-¿Todo esto inicio porque tú les tomaste la foto acercando sus rostros?-Pregunto Handy con cara de _"…"_Mirando al veterano que subía fotos.

-¿Ves a otro?-Pregunto este con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-Cálmate solo era una pregunta.-Dijo Handy agitando las manos.

-¿Y que?... ¿Los separamos o los dejamos seguir peleando?-Pregunto Petunia arreglando sus uñas.

En la pelea de Splendid y Splendont.

-¡DE INTELIGENTE TU NO TIENES NADA!-Grito Splendont lanzándole un coche de algún lugar.

-¡QUE ME DICES DE TI!-Igual le lanza un coche.

-¡TE HACES LLAMAR ESPLENDOSO CUANDO ERES HORROROSO!-Grita lanzándole una vara que saco por ahí.

-¡PERDONAME COPIADOR ADEMAS NO CULPES A MIS PAPIS POR PONERME ASI DE BONITO MI NOMBRE ADEMAS DE CREAR A ALGUIEN TAN HERMOSO E INTELIGENTE!-Gritan igual lanzándole una vara.

Con los demás HTF.

-¿Inteligente?-Pregunto Sniffles leyendo su libro frunciendo el ceño.-Esos dos no tienen ni la capacidad de saber la raíz cuadrada de 4… y se hacen llamar inteligentes.-Dijo tratando de sonreír aun leyendo su libro.

-Oye igual tu tranquilo, esos dos saben que 2 + 2 es igual a Pez. Pero no los culpes.-Dijo Flippy tratando de reanimarlo algo que lo enfureció más.

Sniffles volvió a maltratar al pobre libro y lo tiro al suelo (de nuevo…) y fue hacia los héroes a callarles de una vez. Estos simplemente tenían un tronco en una mano y en la otra una vara, se dieron cuenta del aura enojada de Sniffles y vieron confuso al de lentes.

-¡Puede dejar de poner el calificativo de "Inteligente" en vano!-Grita el de lentes molesto pateando el suelo.

Los dos héroes se miraron y empezaron a lanzarle cosas a Sniffles quien las esquivaba aun molesto. Se volvieron a mirar y lanzaron mas cosas, cuando Splendont lanzo un árbol hacia Sniffles esta vez si le daría haciendo que los héroes cantaran "¡GANE!" Pero el que recibió el golpe fatal fue Nutty quien no le gustaba que le hicieran daño a sus amigos.

El chico cayo al suelo y la sangre no dejaba de fluir. Sniffles empezó a llorar algo que el no acostumbraba hacer pero se trataba de _el…_¿Como no iba a llorar?

Flaky llego en su auxilio llevándolo a una cabaña donde lo curo pero su brazo izquierdo estaba roto su hueso asique debía tener un sujetador por unos días lo bueno que tenían auxilios.

Los héroes pidieron perdón, Nutty simplemente los disculpo ya que no lo hicieron con malas situaciones.

Splendont al salir oía como Sniffles estaba a lado de el llorando con su fleco tapándole la cara.

-¿Splendont podrías venir?-Dijo Sniffles entre susurros y lagrimas.

Splendont asintió y se fue junto al de lentes, llegando atrás de alguna cabaña, Splendont le pidió perdón de nuevo pero el de lentes no respondió.

-¿Tu quieres demasiado a Nutty?-Pregunto Splendont igual de depresivo que Sniffles e igual tapándole su cara los flecos de su cabello.

-La verdad lo considero como un hermano alborotado, alguien a quien nunca tuve.-Dijo Sniffles tratando de recuperar los recuerdos de su antiguo hermano.

Pero al parecer alguien los oía. Estaban atrás de la cabaña donde estaba Nutty quien los oía claramente.

-¿Lo consideras tu hermano o algo más?-Pregunto Splendont levantando la mirada mostrándole una amplia sonrisa a la que el de lentes no tardo de responder con un bufido.

-No se a lo que quieras llegar con esto, Splendont. Pero de algo estoy seguro tus intenciones no son buenas.-Dijo Sniffles levantando la mirada con una sonrisa algo que jamás hizo en su vida.

-Se ve que conoces bien a la gente.-Dijo Splendont mostrándole una cara retorcida.

Sniffles simplemente aun con su sonrisa sintió. Splendont se acerco a Sniffles y le susurro algo al oído algo que hizo que Sniffles se sonrojara a más no poder.

Después de esa platica con Splendont, el de lentes sabia que podía confiar en el, poco después de que este se marchara el hizo lo mismo a pasos lentos no antes de dar un vistazo a la cabaña donde efectivamente sabia que estaba Nutty.

Nutty sintió como lo miro pero simplemente por el hecho de que el, algunas veces llegaba a pensar que Sniffles era un cerebrito aburrido al parecer ese chico si tenia sentimientos y todos esos sentimientos eran solo para Nutty.

Se quedo sonrojado tapándose con su mano restante la cara con la cobija. Pero recordó algo…

-¡YA NO QUEDAN DULCES!-Grita Nutty desesperado al saber que a su lado ya no estaban sus dulces.

En seguida llegaron Splendont, Sniffles y Flaky a su rescate.

Al mirar a Nutty buscando por toda esa cabaña los dulces apareciendo y desapareciendo de un lado a otro, Sniffles le entrego una caja de dulces que este no tardo en empezar a comer. Splendont miro con una cara pervertida la escena y Flaky suspiraba de alivio sin saber las intenciones de Splendont.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña para dejar a un Nutty durmiente.

En un bosque obscuro ya que se hacia de noche al parecer paso rápida la semana, el chico héroe, Splendid, se perdió…

-… ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que perder yo?-Pregunta al ver que se perdió en algún lugar.

-… … … … … … … … …-Ese era el sonido de los pajaritos durmiendo.

Splendid se fue durmiendo poco a poco gracias a aquel sonido pero algo detuvo su caída del durmiente. Los brazos del peli rojo estaban sosteniéndolo.

Este pestañeo un poco y al ver a Splendont allí comenzó a pelearse con el, este mantenía la poca calma que le quedaba y esperaba el momento perfecto para ver si era cierta su sospecha.

-Oye una pregunta.-Dijo Splendont acercándose a Splendid.

-¿Mande?-Dijo molesto el héroe peli azul.

-¿La foto te gusto?-Pregunto con cara retorcida mirando a Splendid y parando a escasos centímetros de el.

-Q-que dices, s-solo en tus sueños.-Dijo Splendid cerrando los puños y sonrojándose.

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿Es un si?-Dijo sin tener piedad de sus palabras, Splendont volvió a acercarse a Splendid, quedando al rose de sus cuerpos. -_¿No que lo odiabas Splendont?-_Pensó en sus adentros.- _Si pero al parecer mi poca mente hace que haga esto, además ella me lo pidió._-Volvio a pensar calmando a sus adentros. De un momento a otro Splendid y el ya se habían vuelto a besar.

Splendid y Splendont cerraron los ojos y se sonrojaron de sus actos para separarse al instante y volver con los demás aun estando perdidos.

En el campamento cuando llegaron todo estaba normal. Nutty comía mas dulce de lo normal, Flaky estaba hablando con milagrosamente Mime (Mediante mímica) y con sus demás amigas. Y los demás pues normales. Fliqpy y Flippy peleándose como siempre, Lumpy siendo torpe, Sniffles explicándole la teoría de no se, Disco Bear escuchando música, The Mole hablando con su bastón, Lammy hablando con Pickles. Y etc…

En seguida una nota estaba debajo de Splendont quien la tomo y le aviso a todos a la fogata.

Con todos allí, este comenzó a leer.

_De: ¡TODO LO QUE DIGA TE PARECE GROSERO!_

_Para: Todos o alguien._

_Como ven, no nos hemos acercado al final ni lo mas mínimo, asique ya pueden gritar del horror. En fin, vengo a molestarles porque ya es de noche como siempre._

_En fin, de nuevo… Deben pensar que soy una anti-social porque me la paso observándolos todo el tiempo. En fin (¡YA BASTA DE "En fin"). Okey… Hoy le toca a Nutty decir._

_Diviértanse_

_Con amor su querida amiga misteriosa._

Finalizo Splendont.

-¡QUE GROSERA O GROSERO!-Dijo Splendid poniéndose a llorar.

-Splendid es chica.-Dice Splendont cerrando la carta para tirarla.

-¿¡Y TU COMO LO SABES?-Pregunto Splendid con cara de horror.

-Splendid mira.-Dijo Splendont volviendo a abrir la carta y señalando las palabras: _Amiga_y _Misteriosa._ Splendid no sabia que decir y se quedo mirando las palabras.

-No entiendo que me quieres decir.-Dijo Splendid algo que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo con una gotita de agua.

Splendid y Splendont comenzaron a pelear de nuevo y siguieron la trayectoria.

-¿Yo?-Pregunto Nutty con un dulce en la boca.

-Si, apresúrense.-Dijo Handy malhumorado.

-Okey. ¡SPLENDONT Y SPLENDID! ¡VENGAN PARA ACA!-Grito Nutty con voz infantil todos se pusieron en la fogata.

Sin arreglar nada se fueron sentando, prendieron como siempre la fogata.

-Hmmm ¿Después de esto me dan un dulce?-Pregunta Nutty con cara de confuso.

-Nutty tienes una paleta en la boca.-Dice Petunia mirando al peli verde con cara de enojada.

-Esta bien… comenzare: Yo era un chico rebelde, odiaba seguir las reglas, hacia y deshacía lo que quería, no había quien me negara algo. Mi madre estaba harta de mi comportamiento, en especial porque cada que ponía comida frente a mí, no importaba cual fuera, yo simplemente la tiraba, la menos preciaba o me iba dejando a mi madre gritando sola. Un día caminando por la calle me encontré con unos tipos muy raros, se me acercaron y me ofrecieron unos tipos de dulces, acepte al instante, además ¿Qué podría pasar? A partir de ese día llegaba más tarde a casa, mis peleas en la escuela fueron aumentando tanto que me expulsaron, mi madre estaba harta de mi comportamiento. Ya no podía dejar de comer dulces, según un doctor desarrolle una obsesión compulsiva por ellos. Era de noche, otra vez había llegado tarde a casa, mi madre me estaba esperando en la sala. Entre a la casa, deje mi chaqueta en el armario y las llaves en la mesa, estaba por subir a mi cuarto cuando mi madre me detuvo, al principio la pelea era igual que las otras pero después de un rato se volvió algo mas seria y fuerte. Cansado de los gritos y de sus golpes no aguante y la azote contra la pared no pare de patearla, fui a la cocina por algunos dulces eso era lo único que me calmaba, por más que buscaba no encontraba nada cuando mi madre entro a la cocina se burlo de mi y me dijo: _"Si buscas tus preciados dulces, no los encontraras aquí. Me deshice de todos"_Estaba tan enojado que no medí las consecuencias, una hora después la policía entro a la casa y vieron a mi mama muerta con varios cuchillos atravesándole el cuerpo y con dulces incrustados desde su boca hasta su garganta, yo estaba riendo como loco. Fui enviado al reclusorio, pase ahí 3 años de mi vida usaron varios tranquilizantes en mi los doctores pensaban que mi obsesión compulsiva podía desaparecer o aunque sea controlarse, eso fue una completa mentira. Después de que ellos terminaran su experimento conmigo me soltaron pero mi obsesión hasta hoy no se controla fácilmente.-Finalizo Nutty viéndolos confuso y normal.

-¿Eras malo?-Pregunto Toothy mirando muy de cerca a Nutty.

-Se podría decir.-Respondió con un dulce en su boca.

-¿Eras drogadicto?-Pregunto Giggles mirándolo de cerca igual.

-Hmmm ¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto Nutty metiéndose 3 dulces más en su boca.

-No importa. Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Cuddles.

-Ehmmm.-Ya Nutty no sabia que responder.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Flippy algo que el no solía hacer mucho.

-¿Por qué mataste a tu madre?-Pregunto Russell mirando al chico que casi estaba asfixiado.

-Porque…-No podía responder a eso.

-¿Por qué tu madre te escondió tus dulces?-Pregunto Mime mediante mímica.

-Es que…..-Estaba trabado el pobre.

-¿Cómo desarrollaste esa enfermedad aparte de los dulces?-Pregunto Flaky algo que tampoco solía hacer.

-Bueno…..-Ahora si el pobre estallaría.

-¿Siempre fuiste un idiota?-Pregunto Fliqpy jugando con dos cuchillos en ambas manos para luego tirar uno.

-N-no es que haig-ga….-El chico se rindió ya no podía aguantar más.

-¿Lo hiciste por la moda?-Pregunto Disco Bear cantando.

-N-no….-Nutty estaba por decir más pero ya no sabia como defenderse.

-¿Estabas igual de ciego que The Mole para no notar que eso era malo?-Pregunto Splendont mirando al chico que estaba nervioso.

-¡Ya cállense!-Grito Sniffles, todos voltearon a mirarlo hasta Nutty.- Déjenlo en paz, no fue su culpa asique ya déjenlo.-Dijo cerrando su libro para ir a caminar.

Todos se fueron a las cabañas ya que no querían meterse más en problemas, pero Splendont cuando todos se durmieron salió porque sentía que algunas personas no se habían dormido todavía.

Se dirigió a la cabaña de Sniffles y Nutty pero en efecto no estaban. Splendont recorrió todo allí hasta que se volvió a perder.

Splendont suspiro pero logro oír hablar, se asomo y vio a Sniffles hablando con Nutty a escasos metros.

Splendont se quedo espiando la escena sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Y estos dos que se traen?-Se pregunto Splendont.

Hasta que recordó lo que le susurro al de lentes y lo que le respondió: _"Solo hazte la pregunta ¿Lo quieres como hermano?... O ¿Cómo algo más?"_Fue lo que el le dijo y lo que le respondió fue: _"Eso a ti no te incumbe."_Debía admitir que realmente era genio ese tipo.

Entonces siguio mirando la escena. Se había perdido en su imaginación que no se per capto cuando esos dos ya se habían besado. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, se limpio los ojos para saber si veía bien pero al parecer lo que veía era cierto.

Se fue de allí completamente sorprendido, mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba como siempre solía hacer a esos dos besándose, mientras Nutty cerraba los ojos al igual que Sniffles pero este agarraba su mejilla y el otro solamente cerrando los ojos levemente sonrojado.

Con la misma luz se veía a una chica sentada cruzando sus piernas con un traje de maid gótica y apoyada de las manos mirando a esos dos chicos y como se iba Splendont.

¿?: Se ve que la diversión esta empezando.-La chica comienza a reír y los gritos se convierten en eco del bosque.

**Continuara…..**

**Hiker: ¿No salió mal? En fin ya aquí les traigo el 6° episodio y eso que no me tarde, espero actualizar pronto, espero comentarios buenos, malos, maniáticos, perversos, sangretazos, manotazos y crueldazos.**

**Itering: Rara.**

**Sikeru: En fin…... *Murmurando* Dijendi haz algo…**

**Dijendi: ¡¿AH? Ah si… Etto… *Mira a todos quien hacen como si no vieran nada* Ehmm *Foquito arriba de su cabeza se enciende y con el pulgar índice dice* ¡En el próximo Episodio empezaremos a responder comentarios minar-sama!**

**Sikeru, Itering y Omi: S-si eso (ˆˆU)**

**Hiker: En fin, Shiner lo honores por favor.**

**Shiner: Claro.**

**Hiker y Sikeru: ¡ADIOS!**

**Itering: ¡ADIOSES!**

**Omi: ¡Bye-bye!**

**Dijendi: ¡Hasta luego minar-sama!(n.n)**

**Shiner: ¡FLIK-BYE!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**


	7. El lió comienza primer extrait

**Hiker: ¡ODIO A MIS PADRES! ¡ODIO A MI FAMILIA!**

**Itering: ¿Por qué? A mi me caen bien.**

**Hiker: Porque quieren que haga lo que a ellos se le pegue la gana, ¡Me tienen hartos! Si tan solo desapareciera.**

**Sikeru: Yo conozco a tu familia y es verdad, Itering ella esta en una familia muy retrasada.**

**Itering: ¿Por qué lo dices? O.O**

**Hiker: Porque mi familia me pega, me ordena, me arregla mi vida, y no quiere que tenga amigas si a ella no le caen bien, pero no le puedo decir la verdad de que es una completa…**

**Shiner: Tranquilízate, yo se que no te caen bien, yo se que te tratan como perro de la calle o peor.**

**Sikeru y Hiker: Peor -.-**

**Dijendi: Tranquila Hiker-chan, se que es duro pero… (U.U) uh….. [Sin palabras]**

**Shiner y Omi: Hasta se quedo sin palabras O.O *Se miran* ¡NO REPITAS LO QUE DIGO! *Molestos se vuelven a mirar* ¡BASTA!**

**Sikeru: ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! ¡CANSAN MALDITA SEA!**

**Itering: Ahora a ti te digo tranquila.**

**Sikeru mira amenazante a Itering.**

**Hiker y Dijendi: D-dejemos de pelear y vamos al capitulo ()**

**Sikeru, Shiner, Omi e Itering: Ok, vamos.**

**¡Comencemos!**

**"Lio numero 1"**

-_Ahora soy yo el que tiene problemas o tendré por saber eso_.-Pensó Splendont caminando desesperadamente.- _¿Y si me descubren? No voy a decir "Es que los espiaba besándose"_-Pensó aun desesperado.

Splendid noto como el nuevo estaba desesperado, este se acerco asustando al peli rojo.

-Oye raro, ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto como si nada con una voz infantil.

-Nada-Dijo seriamente lo que aumento su curiosidad.

-O me lo dices o te visto como dulce y hago que Nutty te coma.-Amenazó Splendid, pero Splendont al oír el nombre del chico se tenso.

-¡Ya te lo digo pero no me tortures!-Grita Splendont abrazándose y cerrando los ojos. Splendid salto de alegría y Splendont suspiro.

-Pero ven.-Dijo Splendont agarrando la mano de Splendid y este se sonrojo de tal acto.

Splendont y Splendid llegaron a un lugar muy lejos de allí.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Pregunto Splendid con un ligero sonrojo.

-Para decirte que vi a Sniffles besar a Nutty-Dijo con una seriedad que impresiono a Splendid.

Splendont y Splendid llegaron de nuevo al campamento pero con cierto Shock.

-¡Hasta que aparecen!-Grito Fliqpy a sus espaldas esto asusto a los dos haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-¿Nos buscabas?-Pregunto Splendont golpeando levemente con el codo.

-Como si quisiera.-Respondió con ignorancia al chico.

Fliqpy se fue con el grupo al igual que los dos héroes. Los demás hacían sus mismas actividades de siempre. Los 2 héroes se juntaron para ingeniárselas con ese secreto.

-Bueno ¿Y?-Pregunto Splendont mirando al peli azul.

-¿Y que?-Pregunto Splendid sin entender.

-Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte ¿¡QUE HAREMOS?-Dijo Splendont zamarreando al peli azul.

-Entonces vamos a decirlo.-Dijo Splendid sin entender a Splendont.

Splendont se quedo blanco con el comentario del peli azul.

-Volveré a mi sueño.- Dijo Splendid normal.- Adiós...-Dijo moviendo su mano dejando a Splendont piedra.

Poco después Splendont fue con Flaky, espantando la apenas apenas la rozo. Splendont llevo a Flaky al mismo lugar donde llevo a Splendid.

Splendont se fue calmando igual y Flaky seguía mirándolo sin comprender.

-Oye, ¿Que harías en una situación de vida o muerte?-Pregunto el peli rojo soltando a Flaky.

La chica se puso a pensar para respondedle al chico.

-Depende de la situación.-Respondió la chica calmada totalmente.

Splendont pensaba si era buena idea decirle por una parte se lo dijo a Splendid el mas idiota pero Flaky si era de confiar.

-Pero no le digas a nadie o el que muere seré yo.-Advirtió Splendont y esta asintió con una sonrisa.

Splendont volvió a suspirar un poco cansado de ello y volvió a hablar.

-Espié a Sniffles besando a Nutty.-Dijo Splendont con un poco de cansancio.

-¿Que hacías espiándolos.-Pregunto Flaky con las manos en su boca.

Splendont se quedo piedra de nuevo, ya no sabia si decir _"Porque si"_o _"Porque se me dio la gana"_o tal vez _"Porque soy un descerebrado mental que espía a todos"_pero eso ultimo le haría quedar mal. Flaky se quedo mirándolo y este volvió a suspirar.

.-_Vaya esta chica debería ser investigadora, mata a cualquiera con su cara.-_Pensó Splendont casi sin ganas de hacer eso.- Bueno digamos que paseaba y me pareció interesante cuando los vi.- Respondió a lo que hizo que Flaky le diera un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Splendont grito de dolor esa chica igual golpeaba fuerte.

-¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!-Grito/Pregunto Splendont con sus dos manos en la herida.

.-Por ser igual de idiota que Lumpy.- Dice Flaky fríamente algo que solía hacer en su vida pasada.

En el campamento...

Lumpy (¿Ahora el no? -.-) Estaba hablando con su "amigo." Mime hacia mímica de escribir algo.- Flippy peleaba de nuevo con Fliqpy. Giggles y Petunia se decían sus verdades. Disco Bear saco a bailar a The Mole. Nutty estaba desaparecido al igual que Sniffles. Lammy seguía con Pickles como siempre. Pop jugaba con su hijo. Splendid pensaba lo que fue raro para todos allí aunque no lo notaran pero el ambiente estaba muy silenciado. Russell miraba discretamente a Lumpy detrás de un árbol. Handy soportaba a los gemelos besuquearse.

En otra parte... Fuera del bosque... En una gran colina...

-¡OH! ¡¿QUE ES ESO! ¿ES UN...-La chica simplemente no pudo terminar la frase saco unos binoculares.

Desde lejos se veía como Sniffles era el interactivo de aquella relación y aun Nutty muy apenado y sonrojado. La chica ? veía como Sniffles sacaba gemidos y jadeos de Nutty. La chica sonrió perversa y torcidamente.

-No puedo permitir que pase eso...-Dijo la chica mirando a la luna sin dejar ver su rostro pero si una pequeña tela en su ojo izquierdo y apoyándose de manos como lo había hecho la vez pasada, parecía que la chica estaba decepcionada.- Si esa relación sigue no... no habrá... ¡NO HABRÁ TRAGEDIAS!-Decía la chica con un fondo de brillos pero no se lograba ver su cara. La chica se paro del lugar para irse de nuevo.

En otro lugar... con Flaky y Splendont.

-Entonces ¿Que harás sabiendo eso?-Pregunto Flaky ya calmada.

-Supongo que...-Dijo Splendont serio.-... ¡NO DECIRLES!-Dijo con una estrella en sus ojos y riendo dejando a Flaky preocupada de tal acto.

Ya cuando iban de regreso, Flaky tropieza y cae encima de Splendont para su mala suerte Splendid se perdió y vio claramente a Splendont abajo de Flaky.

Splendid salio huyendo sin saber como paso eso, pero lo peor fue que no estaba llorando por el hecho de que Flaky estaba encima de Splendont, si no, que estaba dedicando sus lagrimas a Splendont quien según en el caso de Splendid lo "_traicionaba."_

-¿_Porque me siento asi?-_Se pregunto Splendid corriendo .- _¿¡PORQUE ME SIENTO COMO BASURA SI ESE NO ME INTERESA! ¿Que fue en realidad esa reacción?-_Se seguía preguntando Splendid.

Splendid llego a un punto donde no sabia donde ir. Se sentó y siguió llorando.

No muy lejos de allí...

La chica de hace unos momentos estaba llorando sin saber porque.

Miro a la nota a lado de ella.

-Creo que es hora.- Dijo la chica tirando la carta en el campamento.

En el campamento...

Handy iba caminando ya que no tenia que seguir soportando eso. Entonces encontró la carta justamente a lado de la fogata.

-¡Oigan llego!-Grito el peli naranja y todos en seguida se sentaron para escuchar.

_Mis queridos idiotas ^^._

_Como estoy un poco triste iniciaremos algo "divertido."_

_Hoy no habrá verdades, pero aquí empieza el verdadero juego._

_Solo pregúntense ¿Quien seguirá mañana? Tal vez... ... ... En fin._

_Los que habrán leído esto no pueden abrir sus bocotas asique no digan nada a quienes no están allí escuchando._

_Se me cuidan._

Finalizo Handy con el seño fruncido creo que estaba peor de lo que estuvo cuando escucho el relato del tipo nuevo.

Se tranquilizo y levanto la vista.

-Nadie habrá boca.-Ordeno Handy rompiendo la carta y llevándola al fuego de aquella fogata, todos asintieron a lo dicho y regresaron a sus actividades.

En el bosque...

En el suelo aun estaba Splendid llorando.

En otra parte...

-Perdona.-Se disculpo Flaky.

-No hay porque.- Respondió Splendont sonriendo.

Después de hablar seguían caminando.

Con otras dos personas...

-Si se enteran ¿Que pasaría?-Se preguntaba un peli azul de lentes ordenando su ropa y su cabello.

El peli azul se acomodo los lentes y miro como el peli verde seguía sonrojado y no necesitaba arreglarse ya que siempre había estado asi. Sniffles se acerco a Nutty, este no hizo nada mas que mirar el suelo, hasta que sintió algo cálido presionando su boca.

-Recuerda, esto es un secreto.-Advirtió el peli azul dejando al peli verde que lo miraba fijamente.

-Si...-Susurro Nutty para el mismo.

Nutty sonrió y cuando vio que el peli azul ya no estaba se dirigió igual al campamento.

En la anterior parte...

Splendont y Flaky siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron a Splendid sentado en un tronco con los ojos rojos igual que Splendont.

-Te perdiste...-Murmuro Splendont algo que el peli azul escucho con claridad.

-Déjame en paz...-Dijo Splendid fríamente dándole la espalda. casi ordenando algo que sin que este se diera cuenta lastimo al peli rojo dándole un clavado en su corazón.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hiker: ¡ITERING!**

**Itering: ¿Ahora porque me regañas? =l**

**Hiker: ¡CASI ME DEJO LLEVAR POR TUS ENGAÑOS LEMONIATICOS!**

**Shiner: Ya cálmate.**

**Hiker: ... -.-**

**Shiner: ... -.-**

**Omi: ¡Que cre... *Golpeada* * Levantándose* ¡¿AHORA PORQUE CARAJO ME GOLPEAS IDIOTA?**

**Shiner: Pense que dirias algo estupido. *Mirando a otro lado***

**Omi y Shiner comienzan a pelear de nuevo.**

**Dijendi: ¡HIKER-CHAN! (^^U)**

**Sikeru: Tranquila yo me encargo. ¡Siempre quise! De hecho hoy me toca...**

**Omi, Shiner (desde lejos), Hiker, Dijendi E Itering: ¡YA DILO! *Enojadas***

**Sikeru: T.T Ya no hay libertas... ¡Flik-Bye!**


	8. Amor de Sangre

**Hiker: Comencemos nadie quiere escuchar excusas mias, ni yo ¬¬**

**Comencemos.**

"**Amor de Sangre"**

.-_Déjame en paz_.-Pensó Splendont recordado lo que dijo Splendid antes de irse al campamento al igual que el y Flaky.

Ese tipo de ambiente no era para ellos asique simplemente tenia que dejar de preocuparse por los demás, si es verdad igual era un héroe pero… ¿Por qué se preocupaba más por el peli azul que con otros?

Es verdad que la chica le pregunto que si lo odiaba, tal vez se confundía de sentimiento. Aquel sentimiento llamado _"Amor," _lo había confundido con el Odio.

De pronto una carta en frente de el aparece. Splendont se agacha y la agarra, llama a todos que bufaron molestos, ¿Por qué tan temprano la carta? Se preguntaban

-La chica esa esta loca sin duda.-Dijo Handy arrebatándole la carta a Splendont.-Comencemos para terminar rápido.-Dijo abriendo la carta y empezando a leer.

_¿Quieres calmarte Handy? Ya tienes a Petunia ¿Qué más quieres?_

_En fin, si pregunta porque tan temprano pues una porque hoy les tengo una sorpresita._

_Y dos por que se me pego la gana._

_Turno de Pop y Cub._

-¡¿Porque es tan grosera esa persona!-Grito Splendid hincándose a llorar.

-Haber terminemos con esto que odio las _"sorpresitas."_-Dijo Fliqpy afilando un pedazo de madera.

Todos giraron la vista para ver al padre con su hijo en brazos, siempre se preguntaban porque no lo soltaba nunca.

-¿En serio? Odio a esa chica pero bueno.-Dijo Pop canturreando una canción para que se durmiera su hijo algo que logro.- Muy bien_. Yo y mi esposa éramos felices, sin embargo esa felicidad acabo muy rápido, nos amábamos tanto, que nos casamos jóvenes, y hasta tuvimos a Cub temprana edad. Mi esposa murió joven igual, al dar el parto, como era tan joven no tuvo mucha fuerza asique murió siendo el sacrificio a luz a Cub. Yo la quería tanto que en su funeral me tiro al suelo, diciendo cosas como mi vida había terminado, pero cambie de idea al ver que algo me quedaba, al ver que me quedaba un esperanza, una nueva puerta de amor familiar, una forma de recordar a mi esposa, esa nueva esperanza era Cub, decidí criarlo con mucho amor, nunca le falto nada. Pero como todo joven termine la escuela para poder trabajar. Un día Cub se había escapado, allí, cuando lo encontró, estaba junto con Fliqpy, Flippy, Flaky, Giggles, Russell, Lumpy y Toothy. Yo los considero mi familia perdida. _Listo.-Dijo Pop poniendo a su hijo en la cabaña para que duerma e irse con el.

-¿Por qué rayos no eligieron a Pop primero?-Pregunto Fliqpy mirando como entraba en su casa.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.-Contesto Flaky mirando tímidamente la escena.

Sin prejuicios todos volvieron a sus actividades, con Toothy, Cuddles y Giggles se fortalecía una plática.

-Para mí que Toothy seria el siguiente.-Dijo Cuddles mirando a su amigo peli morado con susto y preocupación.

-Yo digo lo mismo.-Contesto Giggles igual mirando al peli morado pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto Toothy mirando el suelo.

Cuddles y Giggles se acercaron un poco y se miraron para luego reírse algo que preocupo demasiado al peli morado que miraba la escena raramente.

En otro lugar con Splendid, Lumpy y The Mole…

-¡Contemos historias!-Grito Lumpy agarrando de la mano a The Mole y a Splendid y se los llevo a un lado de la fogata.

Los chicos empezaron a sentirse incomodos con tanto silencio y Lumpy lo rompió sin saber el caso.

-¡Te toca Splendid!-Grito el peli azul mirando al hombre héroe que estaba con las piernas en mariposa (Ash ya ven lo de ballet okey asi) y sus manos sostenían sus piernas.

-Hmmm.-El chico comenzó a pensar mirando a algún lugar.-Había una vez un león llamado socio y su compañero-amigo el señor Huite que estaban jugando en su patio cuando de pronto Socio pateo a Huite y comenzaron a pelear entonces su ratón mascota se interpuso y ordeno que el León se sentara y obedeció y, y, y, y, y, y un mono araña apareció y entonces el hombre araño y el pelearon y comenzaron a perseguir al ratón que solo corría porque quería y entonces el mono araña encontró un elefante y vieron la Tvnovela de un Refugio para el Amor (La odio).-Dijo Splendid con el foquito prendido.

-¿¡Y que paso después?-Preguntaron asombrados The Mole y Lumpy.

-¡Fin!-Dijo Splendid y los dos ineptos comenzaron a aplaudir.

De pronto vieron como Fliqpy azotaba a Flippy contra un árbol y este lo tiraba quedando encima de el y poniéndose a girar. Entonces en eso se podía ver como Nutty seguía en su mundo de dulces que según el pronto gobernaría ese chico estaba pensando demasiado últimamente al igual que Splendid, Sniffles estaba con Splendont (Hablando de el -.-). Disco Bear seguía bailando como siempre, Flaky, Giggles y Petunia estaban conversando con Cuddles, Toothy, Russell y Handy. Los gemelos estaban escribiendo no se que en una libreta que nadie sabe de donde sacaron.

En otra parte….

Lammy estaba dando pisoteadas al suelo y cerraba el puño fuertemente, Pickles le seguía sin excusas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto Pickles aun siguiéndola.

-¿¡Qué mas!-Dijo casi en grito.- Voy a buscar a esa chica que controla la vida de todos nosotros por este tonto bosque.-Dijo con rabia.

-¿No quieres que sepan como llegaste a ser Esquizofrénica?-Pregunto Pickles con una sonrisa.

Lammy se paro de golpe sorprendiendo a Pickles que igual paro tranquilamente, pero, Lammy se dio media vuelta y vio fijamente a Pickles.

-Mira no soy quien para juzgar eso que ya paso es verdad, pero una cosa es que me de vergüenza y otra que lo quiera ocultar.-Dijo acercándose cada vez mas con cada palabra hasta que quedo a centímetros del rostro de Pickles después se alejo dejando en Shock a Pickles.

Pero no iba a durar mucho esa supuesta "Vergüenza." Ya que la chica estaba en la colina y al parecer Lammy estaba a metros de esa colina.

3 horas mas tarde…

Lammy llego al punto mas alto de la colina ahora estaba a centímetros de la chica misteriosa.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto Lammy flexionando a cada rato la piernas con una mano recta en forma horizontal en la frente.

En eso vio a una chica sentada en la colina, no la podía distinguir asique se acerco.

-¡TU ERES….-No termino la oración ya que La chica misteriosa le tapo la boca.

-Calladita mas bonita, _ahora por esto iras ahora.-_Dijo la chica con la mano izquierda en la frente de la chica y la derecha en su boca.

Lammy se quedo en Shock total Pickles empujo a la chica que antes de nada susurro que no dijeran nada o les iría peor, no iban a arriesgarse por eso no dijeron nada y regresaron al campamento con medio Shock.

Todos vieron a Lammy y a Pickles muy raros así que mientras todos se pelaban para saber que había pasado con ellos Lumpy y Splendid se les acercaron y según ellos como los "supermegahiper detectives" que son, tenían que averiguar que les pasaba a esos dos. Hicieron un cuarto como esos de los policías y arrastraron a The Mole para que vaya con ellos y los ayudara. Una vez preparado todo para el "interrogatorio" fueron por Lammy y Pickles y los sentaron en las 2 sillas enfrente de ellos, los demás HTF se escabulleron en el cuarto para escuchar lo que decían.

-Lumpy y Splendid déjenme decirles que nos estoy de humor para sus estupideces, asi que díganme… ¿Qué rayos quieren?-Pregunto estresada Lammy frotándose la frente con molestia, Pickles trataba de calmarla.

-Perdón señorita, pero los que hacen las preguntas aquí somos nosotros-Contesto Splendid vestido de detective de telenovela con lentes negros poniendo una pose "cool" junto con Lumpy, Lammy se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa de madera.

-Dígannos… ¿Qué hacían exactamente a las 36:82 p.m.? ¡Hablen!-Grito Lumpy aporreando una mano contra la mesa.- ¡Auuch! ¡Mi mano, me tienen, me han ganado! Lo siento Splendid tendrás que inte…rrogar…los tu so…lo.-Dijo agonizando en el suelo para luego "morir."

-Tranquilo amigo, yo cumpliré… ¡Tu última voluntad!-Grito Splendid con su puño izquierdo levantado y su pierna izquierda encima de la silla con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a quien sabe donde.

-Vamos Pickles, muévete –Murmuro Lammy para que su mayordomo se moviera mientras el héroe se distraía.

El mayordomo y la chica salieron a escondidas…

Pero Fliqpy el los paro apareciendo frente a ellos vestido como oficial mostrándoles una insignia para asesinar gente.

-¿Crees que estamos en problemas?-Susurro Lammy a Pickles quien asintió asustado al igual que la chica.

**Continuara….**

**Hiker: ¿Les gusto?**

**Itering: Lo odie.**

**Sikeru: No te pregunto a ti entrometida -.- *La golpea y ca e al suelo desmallada***

**Omi y Shiner: Esta bien la paz *Se miran amenazantemente***

**Dijendi: ¡Hiker-chan! ¡Rapido!**

**Hiker: ¿¡AH! SI SI**

**FLIK-BYE!**


	9. Día de Juegos

**Hiker: ¡AMO MI CAFESITO!  
Itering: Esta rico =.=**

**Sikeru: Tatan tan**

**Omi: Alquile la película de…**

**Dijendi: ¿Ci…**

**Hiker: ¡VENGADORES!**

**Omi: Na.**

**Sikeru: ¿Otra película de idiotas?**

**Omi: Esa ni siquiera existe -.-**

**Sikeru: XD debía intentar.**

**Itering: Tushe X3**

**Dijendi: ¿Cic…**

**Itering: ¿Shoker Poins?**

**Omi: Ya quisieras x3.**

**Hiker: ¡La película de Chihiro!**

**Omi: Ya la vimos … -.-"**

**Dijendi: Intentare ¿Cic…**

**Shiner: Cicatrices.**

**Omi: ¡SACTO!  
Hiker: COMENCEMOS.**

**Todos: YEEE!**

**Comencemos.**

"Día de juegos."

-¡Oh dicen porque están así o les arranco la piel!-Gritó Fliqpy irritado.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana y Splendid veía desde el interior lo que pasaba.

-Algo que no te incumbe saber.-Dijo Pickles poniéndose serio.

-Ahora si te…-Fliqpy paro al ver una nota enfrente.

_Queridos concursantes solamente digo que nadie asesinara a nadie o lo asesino peor._

_En fin hoy no habrá verdades. Solo les dejo una lista de juegos:_

_Verdad o reto._

_Escondidas._

_¡La casa del terror! (¡soy mala!)._

_En ese orden tienen que ser, tiene que tocarles a todos._

Finalizo Fliqpy quedando en Shock al igual que los demás.

-Que le darán de comer a esa loca misteriosa-Dijo Handy malhumorado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto Petunia.

-¡Porque esta completamente loca!-Grito histérico Splendont.

Todos suspiraron cansados, cuando vieron a Toothy caer desmayado al suelo por culpa de una botella voladora (8)-El platillo volador, el platillo volador-(8). Se acercaron al Toothy desmayado para saber si seguía con vida, Mime tomó una ramita y le picó cuando Toothy reaccionó Disco Bear les alzo el pulgar a los demás. Russell tomo la botella y le saco el corcho para sacar el mensaje que llevaba dentro.

_¡A jugar Verdad o Reto! ˆˆ._

Russell finalizo quedándose en blanco.

-¿Tanto papel para esas 5 palabritas?-Dijo Russell tirándose lentamente al piso.- ¡TODOS LOS PIRATAS DEBEN ESTAR HUMILLADOS!-Grita desesperadamente.- ¡Que Vergüenza! ¡No merezco vivir!... Basta me voy a ir a suicidar.-Dijo con la cabeza baja caminando a un acantilado.

-¡Noo...Russell…Noo!-Gritaron desesperadas las chicas excepto Lammy.

-Naa…Déjate de tonterías, tu no te escaparas-Dijo Fliqpy calmadamente mientras la arrastraba.

-¡Suéltame…Déjame acabar con mi sufrimiento! –Grito Russell golpeando a Fliqpy.

-¡Hey! Necesito ayuda aquí-Pidió ayuda Fliqpy.

Los demás ignoraron olímpicamente a Fliqpy, para irse a comer muchos deliciosos sándwiches. Después de comer sus sándwiches volvieron con Russell y Fliqpy y vieron la misma escena que hace unos minutos. Cansados del espectáculo decidieron ayudar a Fliqpy. Flippy, Splendid, Handy, Splendont y Nutty ayudaron a Fliqpy para salir de las garras de la feroz Russell, después de varios intentos fallidos, lograron amarrar a Russell y fueron con los demás para comenzar el juego.

-Boquilla pregunta y contrario contesta.-Advierte Sniffles con una mano en la botella y comenzar a girarla.

Todos se sentaron y vieron como la boquilla le toco a Disco Bear y el contrario a Cuddles.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto Disco Bear mirando al peli amarillo dejando la botella en el suelo.

-Reto.-Escogió Cuddles mirando igualmente al peli naranja.

Disco Bear comenzó a pensar y todos miraban atentamente al chico de audífonos.

-Tírate de un puente… o…-Dijo Disco Bear antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡JAMAS!-Grita Cuddles entre lazando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Disco Bear mira al peli amarillo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-O puedes decirle sus verdades a Giggles.-Dice Disco Bear mirando con enojo a Cuddles que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Cuddles pensó y pensó y pensó y pensó… hasta que supo que si se tiraba de un puente se muere y si le decía sus pocas verdades a Giggles no seria tan dañino ya que solo tiene 2 defectos.

-Segunda. Bueno ella es gritona y me cansa verla siempre de rosa.-Dice el chico poniéndose su capucha con orejas de conejo.

-¡Y a mi me cansa que te gusten más los conejos que yo!-Grita Giggles con las manos en su cintura.

Cuando calmaron a Giggles prosiguieron, la botella volvió a rodar y quedo boquilla en Nutty y el contrario Handy.

Nutty reía como maniático mientras el príncipe dulce supuestamente lo "coronaba" el rey del dulce mundo.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto Nutty mirando al oji naranja que lo miraba de mala gana.

-Verdad.-Contesto Handy girando sus ojos.

-¡¿Es cierto que odias que Petunia tarde 24 horas arreglándose para una simple cita!-Grita Nutty apuntándole con un chocolate en la mano.

Handy comenzó a sudar sin notarse mirando nerviosamente la escena.

_-¡Rayos! El idiota ese me la puso difícil, si contesto Petunia me mata y si no ¡Me ponen algo peor!_ –Pensó Handy con muchos mini handys en su cabeza buscando papeles en un edificio todo desarreglado y lleno de papeles. Handy suspiro.- Si…-Dijo resignado.

-¿¡Como? ¡PERO SI YO ME ARREGLO POR TI!-Dijo Petunia poniéndose a llorar en el hombro de su amiga peli rosa que lloraba con ella.

Todos comenzaron a ver la escena desgastados y siguieron. La boquilla le toco a Handy que salto de alegría pero paro al ver que el contrario le toco a Mime.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto de mala manera.

Mime hizo mímica de pensar para luego hacer mímica de Reto.

-Hmmm, Admite que eres una intento de mimo que simplemente lo hace porque en su infancia la callaron o dile a Fliqpy que piensas sobre lo sádico que es.-Dijo Handy haciendo la mimo se abalanzara a el y lo empezara a golpear pero se tranquilizo.

-_Soy una mima que simplemente me callaron en mi infancia-_Dijo Mime en mímica.

Volvieron a girar la botella y cayo el contrario en Splendid y la boquilla en Fliqpy, el veterano miraba perversamente al chico y el héroe lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto Fliqpy.

-_Si escojo reto me pondrá algo tonto y perverso en cambio si escojo verdad no pasara nada.-_Pensó Splendid sin olvidar como era ese veterano.-¡Verdad!-Grita feliz el peli azul.

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Splendont?-Pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa retorcida y perversa.

Los dos héroes se ruborizaron y Splendont presto atención al peli azul.

-Hmmm, ¡Paso!-Grita feliz Splendid mostrando una sonrisa.

-No puedes pasar, contesta ya o te pongo reto.-Dijo Fliqpy seriamente a lo que destruyo el mundo del peli azul.

-¡TAL VEZ! ¿¡Y ESO QUE LES IMPORTA?-Dice poniéndose a llorar como infantil.

El peli rojo comenzó a sonrojarse por la respuesta del chico héroe y no dejo de mirarlo hasta que giraron la botella.

La boquilla le toco a Giggles y el contrario a Fliqpy que hizo mueca de disgusto.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto la peli rosado parando de llorar.

-Verdad.-Dijo el peli verde mirando seria y aburridamente a la peli rosado.

-¿Odiarías ver que Flippy se quede con la persona que te gusta pero igual a el?-Pregunto amablemente sabiendo en mente quien era la persona.

-Claro que si, hasta lo mataría si tuviera que hacerlo.-Dijo tranquilo mirando discretamente a la peli roja que miraba a la hormiga pasar.

Volvieron a girar la botella y paro la boquilla en Sniffles y el contrario a Lumpy.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto acomodándose los lentes y sin dar importancia a lo que diría Lumpy.

Lumpy miraba desconcertado al de lentes que sintió como este no respondía.

-Mira Lumpy, tienes que contestar si prefieres una verdad, algo que yo te pregunto y tú me dirás la respuesta sin mentir. O reto, que es cuando yo te ponga una actividad que debas hacer y tu la realizas. ¿Captas?-Dijo Sniffles mirando a Lumpy que asintió.

-¡Entonces pido reto!-Dice Lumpy felizmente alzando su dedo índice.

Sniffles no tuvo que pensar en algún reto ya que sabía que no sabría hacerlos.

-Resuelve todo el libro de matemáticas de primer año de primaria o puedes decirme cuanto es 2+2.-Dijo sin expresión continuando su libro.

-¡4!-Dijo contando con sus dedos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Lumpy que pudo hace la operación. Dejaron atrás esa escena perturbarte y continuaron.

La boquilla esta vez le toco a Flippy y el contrario a Toothy.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto Flippy mirando a quien le toco.

-Verdad.-Dijo Toothy.

Flippy no sabia que preguntar a Toothy bueno no tenía ni un secreto o eso pensaba.

-¿Qué es lo peor que has hecho?-Pregunto el veterano mirando a Toothy que no estaba ni un poco nervioso.

-lanzarle un jarrón a alguien.-Contesto un poco nervioso pero sin notarse.

Se quedaron en duda los demás pero prosiguieron. La boquilla le toco a Shifty y el contrario a Flaky.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto dejando a su hermano.

-Reto.-Contesto la peli roja.

-Pregúntale a Mime si es niña o empuja a Fliqpy.-Dijo Shifty mirando a Flaky con seriedad.

-¿Eres niña mime?-Pregunto Flaky a la mima que le hizo pulgar arriba.

Todos excepto mime quedaron traumados con esa respuesta y volvieron a girar la botella quedando la boquilla en Fliqpy y el contrario en Lammy.

Fliqpy junto sus manos y comenzó a frotarlas de una manera preocupante.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto Fliqpy a Lammy.

-Verdad.-Dijo la peli morado.

-¿Tú y Pickles tienen algo?-Pregunta Fliqpy entre risas.

-¡Claro que no!-Gritan Lammy y Pickles sonrojados.

Todos ruedan sus ojos y sin dar más importancia ya que no les sacarían la verdad continuaron. La botella giro y la boquilla le toco a Splendont y el contrario a Russell.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunta el peli rojo mirando a la chica mordiendo la cuerda.

-Verdad.-Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa aun mordiendo la cuerda.

Splendont empezaba a articular palabras pero Fliqpy le susurro algo al oído.

-¿Quién te gusta de aquí?-Pregunto nerviosamente mirando a la chica que se cayo al suelo y de repente las cuerdas se le quitaron.

La chica suspiro y se fue de nuevo al acantilado pero de nuevo la arrastro Fliqpy y cerro la puerta con cadenas.

-L…Lum…Lum…Lum…Lum...-Tartamudeaba preocupada.

Fliqpy empezó a molestarse y entonces por los tartamudeos de la chica se desespero y lo saco de quicio.

-¡Es para hoy!-Grita molesto Fliqpy rodando sus ojos.

-¡Lumpy!-Grita Russell y se va con su buen amigo el martillo para suicidarse pero de nuevo Fliqpy la detiene.

Todos vieron fijamente al nombrado pero parecía que no había prestado atención en todos esos minutos.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto desconcertado, todos se chocaron la frente con la palma de su mano y siguieron.

Esta vez la boquilla toco a Lifty y el contrario a Nutty.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto normal sin abrazar a su hermano o algo por el estilo.

-¡Reto!-Grita feliz metiéndose una paleta de muchos colores a la boca.

Lifty convirtió su aura en una retorcida y miraba al chico con cierta perversidad.

-Besa a Disco Bear…-No pudo continuar ya que atrajo la atención de el de lentes.

Nutty volteo a ver al de afro que le guiño el ojo para después ver al de lentes que lo miraba molesto. Al parecer Lifty capto las miradas punzantes de parte del genio y para molestarlo continúo.

-O clávate un cuchillo y tienes que degollarte.-Agrego el menor de los gemelos.

Todos miraron interesados la escena y Nutty suspiro, se encamino hacia el de afro y lo beso justamente en la boca.

Sniffles no lo tomo nada bien pero tenia que usar la lógica ya después le reclamaría al gemelo y al peli verde.

-¡Jajajaja!-Empezó a reírse Fliqpy saliéndole lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-Pregunta Petunia con disgusto.

-De nada.-Dijo secando su risa y sus lagrimas mirando a Sniffles con perversidad.

Volvieron a girar la botella y esta vez cayo boquilla en The Mole y el contrario en Shifty.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto The Mole al lado contrario.

-Verdad.-La verdad el mayor de los gemelos ya no tenia nada que esconder asique era la mejor opción.

-¿Es cierto que una vez viste a Flaky con solo UNA toalla?-Pregunto Mole, asi se vengaría del gemelo porque quien sabe como su vista se hizo visible pero el gemelo hizo que la perdiera de nuevo.

Shifty comenzó a preocuparse ya no solo recibía miradas amenazantes de su hermano si no ahora también de los dos veteranos.

-Si…-Dijo entre suspiros.

Lifty maldecía a su hermano una y otra vez poniéndole la ley de hielo y el gemelo mayor tratando de calmarlo. Los veteranos le dieron un puñetazo y cayo al suelo casi agonizando. Ya con Shifty limpiándose la herida siguieron. La boquilla toco a Flippy y el contrario a Pop.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Verdad.-Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Aceptas que eres un descuidado con Cub?-Pregunto Flippy recordado todas las veces que tuvieron que buscarlo.

-….-Silencio.-….-Mas silencio.-Si…-Hasta que contesta.

Todos hicieron como que olvidaron eso y prosiguieron la botella giro y la boquilla cayo en Lumpy y el contrario en Mr. Pickles.

-¿Verdad o Rero?-Dijo Lumpy feliz.

-Es Reto…-Pickles no término y Lumpy prosiguió.

-¡Ve y dile a mi perro volador que soy el más feliz con el o dile a mi unicornio que puedo hacer galletas y me salen bien!-Dice feliz creyendo que el peli verde escogió reto.

Todos quedaron con cara de _"¿Nació asi o simplemente es una enfermedad?"_Mr. Pickles hizo como que hablaba con un unicornio y Lumpy se lo creyó y continuaron. La boquilla cayó en Flippy y el contrario en Flaky.

-Hmm ¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto Flippy mirando a la chica y derivándola a cada rato.

-Verdad.-Contesto tranquila.

-¿Es cierto que Fliqpy y tú son novios?-Pregunto mirándola muy serio.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Gritaron Flaky y Fliqpy casi igual como gritaron Lammy y Pickles.

Fliqpy miro con disgusto a su gemelo y Flaky seguía sonrojada. Volvieron al juego y la giraron, esta vez la boquilla le toco a Giggles y el contrario a Splendont.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto la oji rosa.

-Reto.-Contesto el peli rojo.

-Dile tus sentimientos a quien te guste de aquí o bésalo.- Dijo Giggles y Splendont olvido que la peli rosa era romántica.

-Dios… me voy a matar…-Dice y se dirige a Splendid que se quedo mirándolo desconcertado.- Splendid, primero te creí un idiota y todavía lo eres pero ahora me caes mas que mejor yo diría que demasiado.- Juega con sus dedos.- Y bueno, esto es difícil… Bueno ahora siento admiración por ti y… bueno ¿Lo puedo decir en extranjero?-Dice Splendont rindiéndose y todos asintieron.- Ich mag…-Dice Splendont pero Splendid no entiende y el peli rojo se retira a su asiento.

Los que entendieron que fueron 2 personas (Sniffles y Flippy) quedaron traumados.

Volvieron a girar la botella y la boquilla le quedo a Petunia y el contrario a Sniffles.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Dijo limándose las uñas y viendo que estén limpias.

-Verdad.-Dijo sin prestar atención.

-¿Por qué te pasas de listo?-Pregunto a un en su manicura.

-Porque quiero.-Respondió aun leyendo su libro y Petunia no le importa y gira la botella.

Le toco la boquilla a Russell y el contrario a Flippy.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-Pregunta la chica mal humorada.

-Verdad.-Responde.

-¿Sientes algo por el cisne rojo?-Pregunta algo que entendía muy bien el veterano.

-Si.-Dice sin arrepentimientos algo que todos no entendieron.

Volvieron a girarla pero la botella paro por una nota encima de esta. Todos miraron desconcertados la escena y tomaron la nota.

Fliqpy la leyó.

_Hola Fliqpy, nee nee ¿Te divertiste?__Voy a tener que quitar la casa del terror porque no se como ponerla allí, bueno, sigue el ultimo juego con el que finalizaremos el día, ¡Escondidas! Diviértanse y Russell, tranquila querida que ¡Yo mato a las piratas desobedientes!_

_PD: Aleluya que Splendid no dijo que mi nombre es grosero y si lo dices a la próxima te estrangulo con palabras._

-Groseraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Dice Splendid.

-En fin, ¡Fliqpy cuenta!-Grita feliz Toothy.

-¡No!-Gritaron todos excepto Toothy.-¡QUE FLIPPY CUENTE!-Gritan mas desesperados excepto Flippy y Toothy.

Flippy empezó a contar y todos salieron de la cabaña…

**Continuara…**

**Hiker: ¿Por qué lo termine allí? Buena pregunta, porque estoy poniéndole drama y descuartizand y!**

**Itering: Nos vemos ^^"**

**Sikeru: Vamos…..-X**

**Flik-Bye!**


	10. Escondidas 3x1

**Hiker: Me eh tardado, bueno lo peor es que no me acostumbro a estar entre niños por eso le pedi de por favor a tia que dejara que Itering se quedara aquí y acepto. Lo malo es que esta durmiendo la muy descarada.**

**Itering: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hiker: Eso no es del todo normal.**

**Nico: Hmmm, Hi-one-chan, ¿Dónde esta Nicolas?**

**Hiker: En el patio.**

**Nico: ¡Gracias!  
Hiker: ¡Comesiemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"**Escondidas 3x1."**

Todos se habían ido a esconder.

El que estaba escondido en el bosque era Toothy que volvió a recordar lo que pasaba si Fliqpy llegara a contar, pobre conejo y Toothy, estuvieron 2 días en coma. Los demás solo 1.

-Me pregunto que pasara si me encuentro a…-No tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que choco con alguien, alzo la mirada y era…- ¡¿FLIQPY?!-Grito por todo el bosque, a lo que Fliqpy le tapo la boca guiándolo a otro lado.

En alguna parte del bosque…

-¿Quieres callarte idiota?-Pregunto cortésmente Fliqpy golpeando a Toothy.

-Perdón.-Dijo Toothy disculpándose.

-Bueno, hay que ver donde conto el inepto para salvarse.-Dijo ocultándose seguido de Toothy que rodo los ojos.

**En alguna otra parte…**

-¡Espérate!-Gritaba la chillona voz de Cuddles persiguiendo a Giggles que no le daba ni la mirada e ignorando lo que decía.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TE SENTIRIAS SI TU NOVIO TE DICE QUE ODIA COMO TE VISTES?!-Pregunto Giggles volteándolo a ver con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bueno no se porque tengo novia no novio.-Dice Cuddles.

-¡BASTA!-En eso Giggles sale corriendo seguido de Cuddles.

**En otra alguna parte…**

Se encontraba un peli verde con un mechón amarillo dormido plácidamente.

Y en eso llega un peli azul de lentes sin saber donde caminaba y en eso tropieza cayendo encima del peli verde que abre los ojos lentamente mirando a unos ojos azules atrás de esos lentes.

-¡UN LADRÓN!-Grito interactivo Nutty empujando a disque ladrón.

-¿Un ladrón? Ese debería ser Disco Bear.-Hablo el de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo sabes…? ¡Ah Sniffles!-Dice Nutty golpeando en la espalda al peli azul.

-No, soy Splendid.-Hablo en sarcasmo.

Olvidando ese asunto, aquellos dos se pusieron ha hablar sobre lo que paso en el anterior juego.

**En otra parte…**

-Splendid…-Hablo un peli rojo mirando aburridamente como Splendid intentaba subir a un árbol.-¡ENTIENDELO NO PUEDES SUBIR AL ARBOL!-Y dicho y hecho el peli azul cayo encima del peli rojo que tenia la cabeza dando vueltas por el golpe.

Es verdad, nunca dejen que un peli azul suba un árbol y un peli rojo le diga coherencias porque el resultado… Es fatal.

-¡Estaba seguro que podía!-Grito levantándose de un salto para luego salir corriendo a otra parte.

-¡IDIOTA A DONDE VAS!?-Y de esta manera fue como Splendont tuvo que seguir a Splendid que se perdía por el bosque.

**Con Handy, Petunia y Lifty.**

-Oigan… ¿Ustedes no estaban peleados?-Y fue Lifty quien rompió aquel silencio amargo.

-No se de que hablas.-Hablo por fin gracias a los dioses del olimpo, Petunia sin sarcasmo o de tono fresón.

-Concuerdo con ella.-Y fue asi como Handy comenzó a hablar con Petunia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras el pobre Lifty suspiraba y se iba a otra parte, pero para su mala, malísima suerte, se encontró con…

-¡¿Flippy?!-Y ese grito sonó por todo el bosque.

-H-Hola…-Saludo tímidamente el sargento.

-¡Pensé que moriste!-Y Lifty se tiro al suelo de rodillas sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué?-Fliqpy le miro confuso y un poco enfadado.

-Pues… No te encontraba…-Hablo Lifty para su salvación.

-…-Silencio.-Lifty…-Comenzó el joven militar.-Si estuviera muerto, no podría ir a buscarles…-Paro y siguio luego de que el peli verde de la bufanda asintió.- ¡Aparte como rayos estabas buscándome si yo era el que buscaba!-Grito para luego intentar ayudar al menor levantarse.

Ya con el ladrón de pie se miraron unos instantes y luego a lados contrarios.

-Buen punto…-Murmuro el peli verde.

-Si… Eso me recuerda…-Le devolvió el murmuro Flippy poniendo una cara feliz.- ¡Te encontré!

-…-….- ¡NO SE VALE!-Y volvió a gritar el peli verde siendo arrastrado por el militar.

**Con Giggles.**

-…. No se donde estoy…-Giggles picaba con un palito el suelo mientras estaba con un aura de _"No me molestes…"_-Debo pedirle una disculpa a Cuddles…-Y apenas lo dijo su aura rosa volvió y esta embozo una sonrisa yendo en busca de…- ¡¿FLAKY, RUSSELL?!-Grito la peli rosa mirando a las dos personas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo desmayadas.

Apenas Giggles llego con ellas las agarro y la primera en reaccionar fue la peli roja.

-Giggles… Cuando vea a Cuddles…-Paro en seco volviendo su cara a una sádica con una sonrisa.-Recuérdame matarlo…-Y de nuevo se desmayo.

-¡Claro, espera Flaky!-Gritaba hasta que recordó lo dicho…-_"Recuérdame matarlo…"-_Volvió a pensar.- ¿Eh?-Giggles se quedo en blanco por lo dicho.

Y se quedo agarrando a sus amigas en blanco.

**Con Cuddles y Lumpy.**

-¿Cómo rayos te perdiste Lumpy?-Pregunto el peli amarillo mirando al peli azul "morir" de nuevo.

-Cuddles… dile a… d…dile…a…Splendid….q…que…-Y se cae desmayado.

Cuddles simplemente se le cae la oreja parada de conejo y mira aburrido la escena y patea a su amigo idiota que reacciona al instante.

-Q…que…me….Me…-Cuddles allí empezó a pensar mal y quedo en blanco.

**Mentalidad de Cuddles**

_-"Q…que…me….Me… gusta…"-Y Lumpy cae muerto._

**Lo que en verdad dijo Lumpy mientras Cuddles pensaba en tonterías.**

_-Q…que…me….Me…diga la continuación del cuento…-Y se tira al suelo dramático._

Y luego de ello Cuddles cayó al suelo diciendo cosas como "¿Estaré drogado?" "¡No oigo nada, no oigo nada!"

**Con The Mole, Mime y Disco Bear.**

-The Mole… ¡DEJA DE HABLAR CON LA PLANTA YEAH!-Grito el de afro mirando al peli morado estamparse con la planta.

Mientras Mime ya se había adelantado a su recorrido dejando solos a esos dos. Y de pronto sale Flippy con Lifty, Petunia, Handy, Giggles, Russell, Flaky, Cuddles y Lumpy.

-Te encontré!-Grito victorioso.

-¿Flippy?-Procesando información…- ¡¿FLIPPY?!-Grito el peli naranja que fue callado porque Russell y Flaky con un aura malvada le rompieron los audífonos y Disco Bear sacando otros de su afro llamando Spunky.

Y asi The Mole (Hablando con el suelo) y Disco Bear (Escuchando música) fueron capturados.

**Con Mime, Pop y Cub.**

-Mi-mime… ¿P-porque esa aura?-Pop nervioso miraba a la chica como destruía todo a su paso.

-¡!-En mímica había dicho "¡CALLATE!"

Un ambiente raro.

Y entonces Mime cae al suelo…

-¿Toothy y Fliqpy?-Pregunto confuso el peli café.

-Gya, Nya!-Hablo Cub con alegría.

-Calla, Flippy puede estar aquí disfrazado.-Fliqpy golpeo a Pop y Mime en la cabeza y Toothy los agarro por los pies mientras Fliqpy jugaba con Cub.

**Con Lammy, Pickles, Shifty, Splendid y Splendont.**

Lammy había encontrado a los dos héroes matándose a golpees casi cerca de un muy filoso lápiz y los detuvo por pedido del mayordomo pero…

-¡No debiste ayudarme puedo solo!-Exclamo Splendid mirando retadoramente a Splendont.

-¡Cierto, yo igual!-Agrego Splendont mirando Splendid y matándolo con la mirada.

-Cállense los dos ¿Quieren?-Hablo Shifty con fastidio.

-¡Callate Forever alone!-Canturrearon maliciosos los dos héroes.

-¡Silencio!-Grito ya enojado y con una venita en al frente.

-Hay… Ya me cayó.-Hablaron al mismo tiempo con caras sorprendidas y luego mirando a otro lado hasta que sienten cada uno algo filoso en su cuello.

-¡Bajaste la guardia!-Grito Splendont con un palito en el cuello de Splendid.

-¡Tu igual!-Y lo mismo pasa con el.

Mientras estos peleaban estúpidamente con palitos "filosos," Lammy se enfurecía más y más y podría hacer Kaboom! Como el nombre de Mouse Kaboomm! Mientras saciaba su deseo de asesinar a ese par de idiotas.

-¡Muahahah!-Grito victorioso Splendid lanzando su palito al igual que Splendont lo lanzo pero… Al parecer le cayó a Lammy…

-¡CALLENSE IDIOTAS, Y DEJEN DE JODERME!-Grito a todo lo que da y fue asi como Flippy los encontró a los 5.

-Por alguna razón sabia que íbamos a ser encontrados.-Hablo Shifty con aburrimiento.

-Concuerdo contigo…-Sonreía nervioso Pickles.

Y los héroes se mataban con pisto… Digo Ojos!

No quedaban más de la mitad para encontrar.

**Con Sniffles y Nutty.**

-¡P-para por favor!-Hablo el peli verde intentando alejar al mayor de su cuello.

-¿El porque?-Dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

-¡Porque si! ¡Ahora para!-Grito sacándoselo de encima por fin.

-Déjame adivinar, no quieres porque de seguro me quieres dejar. Tranquilo hazlo, estas con tu derecho.-Hablo el mayor arreglándose la ropa.

Apunto de irse volteo a mirar al peli ver que estaba tirado de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y un ligero sonrojo.

-N-no es eso.-Dijo llamando la atención del mayor.

-¿Entonces?-Se acerca…

-Es que…-Apunto de decirlo…- Es que… tu…-Unos minutos más…- Es que… ¡Tu te pareces a una paleta! ¡Eres azullllll!-Y dijo haciendo que a Sniffles le saliera una gotita de agua en la cabeza y un poco cabizbajo.

-Retiro lo dicho… ¡Tú no me dejas ni por nada del mundo!-Y dicho esto arrastro al menor a buscar a los demás mientras el menor pateaba el suelo infantilmente.

Y antes de que dieran un paso más…

-Espera…-Dijo el peli azul.

Y el peli verde le miro dejando de lastimar al suelo.

-¡Los encontré!-Grito victorioso de nuevo el peli verde que estaba llegando apenas.

-Sabía que estarías allí.-Hablo el de lentes acomodándose estos.

-¿Lo sabias?-Preguntaron todos menos el.

-¿Cómo no saberlo si están gritando todos?-Pregunto mirándolos enojado.

-…-

Silencio.

Y luego de que el reinado del silencio terminara todos menos el peli celeste empezaron a tartamudear y a balbucear cosas como "¡AHNMOFHOIMG!" "¡TU QUE SABES?!" "No sabemos de lo que hablas" "¡ASGNSOHNAPOPVOVCS´D´!"

Pero entonces Pickles recordó.

-Oigan… Nos falta Fliqpy, Toothy, Pop y Mime.-Hablo por Pickles, Shifty.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Lumpy.

-Es cierto, hace un rato que ni siquiera siento su presencia.-Hablo Pickles.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres médium?-Pregunto Splendid.

-Eso no importa…-Hablo Splendont.

-Cierto, pero ¿Dónde están?-Pregunto Pickles.

-Yo tampoco los he visto.-Hablo Flaky.

-Ni yo.-Le apoyo Russell.

-Pero…-Intento hablar Disco Bear.

-…-The Mole se quedo en silencio.

-¿Toothy? ¿Que le habrá pasado…?-Decía Cuddles.

-Me pregunto…-Le siguio Giggles.

-Pues…-Y de nuevo interrumpieron a Disco Bear.

-Puede que. Ellos estén en una cabaña…-Hablo Sniffles.

-No lo creo, Cuddles y Lumpy estaban en una y yo revise todas.-Contesto Flippy.

-Pues puede que…-

-Aunque hay una posibilidad de que se haigan salvado.-Murmuro Lammy.

-Entonces…-Interrumpido.

-¿Sera que se perdieron?-Continuo Splendont.

-Ay una posibilidad.-Contesto Lifty.

-Pero Splendid y Splendont se pierden igual y los encontramos.-Comento Shifty.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Russell.

-¿Entonces que?-Pregunto Splendid.

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntaron todos menos Splendid, Disco Bear y Mole.

-Pues… Les intentaba decir que tal vez estén juntos y por haya.-Apunta un camino desconocido.

Todos asintieron y fueron al camino.

No muy peligroso, ya que había baches, tuberías rotas, vidrios, piedras filosas y fue donde Splendid se resbalo (Creo fue en el cap 3).

-¡Los encontramos!-Grito Flippy pero no había nadie.

-¿Dónde contaste Flippy?-Pregunto Flaky.

-En la entrada de la cabaña donde jugamos Verdad o Reto.-Contesto con confianza.

-Entonces, vamos para allá.-Y Entonces todos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar ya dicho.

Todos habían llegado y fueron a la cabaña dicha y encontraron a Fliqpy escribiendo con un cuchillo en una pared, Toothy leyéndole un cuento a Cub, Pop dormido y Mime encerrado en el armario.

-…-Nutty fue el primero en notar que Mime golpeaba y mimicaba (?) Auxilio, y este fue a abrirlo cayendo de este una peli morado inconsciente.-Saben, eso es maldad…-Hablo Nutty mirándolos.

-Nosotros no la pusimos allí.-Hablo Toothy.

-Yo la puse.-Dijo Fliqpy sin darle importancia.

Luego de que corrieran en círculos, arreglaran las cosas de la fogata y gritaran como ya era normal fueron a buscar la nota.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA NOTA?!-Grito Horrorizado Handy.

-¡Que quieres que lo sepa o que?!-Preguntaba Splendid que era el que peleaba con el peli anaranjado.

-¡SI!-Gritaron todos.

Y entonces una nota cayó encima de la cabeza de Splendid.

-¡¿Qué dice?!-Grito Petunia.

Russell abrió la nota con mucho cuidado, rompiendo el sobre…

_De: ¡!'095406?!#_

_Para: Los HTF._

_¡Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Ustedes juegan muy bien, me divertí mucho, y Sniffles eso es muy egoísta de tu parte…. Pobre Nutty-chan! En fin, eso no importa, Petunia yo creo que has estado menos estresada ¿Te tomas las pastillas del dolor de cabeza?_

_Okey, fuera de eso, ¡Hoy habrá 3 en contestar! Y son: Lumpy, Disco Bear y Lammy. Mucha suerte!_

-¡¿YO?!-Grito furiosa la peli morado.

-Uh…-Canto Disco Bear.

-…. ¿Qué tengo que decir?-Pregunto Lumpy.

Todos se pegaron con la palma de la mano su frente y prosiguieron a acomodar todo para la fogata.

Y luego de unos minutos, ¡Yap! A contar se ha dicho.

-Empezare.-Hablo Lumpy.-Pero déjenme contarles, ¡Es horribllllllee mi pasado!-Grito dramático.- O eso creo yo.-Se quedo pensativo.- Puede que…

-¡INICIA DE UNA VEZ!-Grito Fliqpy hartado.

-Ya, ya, ok…-Dijo con tranquilidad…

**FLASH BACK (Contado).**

**Supongo que no era muy listo que digamos, sin embargo siempre salía de problemas lo mas fácil posible, la verdad mi padre llamaba a eso "suerte." Sin embargo aunque tenia suerte, habían 3 personas misteriosas, muy misteriosas, que me decían cosas como de que "Eres un estúpido" o "No deberían vivir personas idiotas," yo la verdad no le hacia caso ya que sabia que eso era cierto, si hacia mi esfuerzo era o seria un genio pero solo para mi, nunca mostré mis calificaciones, algunas veces cambiaba la calificación, ya que otras veces escondía mis calificaciones y con eso de que mis padres estaban 10 mil horas en el trabajo, me daba privilegio de hacer lo que me pegara la gana. Siempre hubo una persona a la cual yo apreciaba, era como una hermana perdida, (Flaky, Russell, Flippy, Fliqpy y Lumpy estudiaban juntos) pero me enamore de esa persona, nunca le dije nada y porque pensé que ella quería a otro, pero no perdí la esperanza, mas nunca dije mi secreto. Un día llegue a casa y vi todo destrozado, vi como mi madre y padre estaban en el suelo tirados, manchados de sangre, hasta se le veían los huesos, pero decidí ignorarlo, me fui, me alejo de toda la ciudad o familiares, y hasta la abandone a ella… A pesar de eso la volví a ver, cuando conocí al grupo más escandaloso y raro, y estaba ella entre ellos. Pero entonces me convertí en un idiota completo.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK (Contado).**

-¿Qué les parecio?-Pregunto el peli celeste con una sonrisa.

-Raro…-Dijeron todos.

-Malos…-Dijo a mares de lágrimas.

-Okey me toca…-Hablo Disco Bear viendo como Lammy temblaba siendo tranquilizada por Pickles.

-Siempre fui la burla de mis demás compañeros, me rechazaban a pesar de nunca haber hecho algo malo o imperdonable, era juzgado por mi forma de vestir, de hablar y la música que oía. Mi sueño era ser un gran artista para que la música ochentera se siguiera oyendo en el mundo pero esos sueños se esfumaron tan rápido como aparecieron. Para mi padre la música era una pérdida de tiempo y decía que no ganaría nada con ello. Era muy pacifista, por lo mismo no era capaz de enfrentar o reclamarle algo a mis compañeros, nunca me metía en peleas. Por proteger mi estilo y gusto musical era capaz de muchas cosas. Al darme cuenta que nunca tendría el apoyo de mi padre decidí que lo mejor era alejarse de él para cumplir mi sueño sin obstáculos, pero, se presento otra dificultad que me hizo reflexionar. No conocí a mi madre pues murió cuando apenas era un bebe, nunca supe la causa de su muerte puesto que mi padre no me lo quería decir, ese era un tema completamente "Tabú." Unos días después escuche a mi padre hablar por teléfono con un extraño pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijo… Mi padre había matado a mi madre hace mucho tiempo y pensaba hacer lo mismo conmigo, ese mismo día me fui de mi casa con temor de que mi padre me alcanzara. Me cambie el nombre y me aleje lo más posible de mi hogar. Entre a una nueva escuela y en esa misma conocí a un grupo de 5 chicos (2 chicas y 3 chicos). Era muy feliz con sus nuevos amigos pues ellos además de apoyarme a su estilo, me aceptaban tal y cual era y hasta mis gustos musicales.-Finalizo dejando boqui abiertos a todos.

-¿Qué onda?-Pregunto Fliqpy desconcertado.

-Es la verdad…-Murmuro el de agro.

-Entonces, dejemos eso de lado y sigamos con la ezqui, digo, Lammy.-Hablo Splendid tapando su boca.

-Ok… Cuando nací era una niña linda, frágil, generosa, mis padres eran feliz conmigo, pero eso cambio después de 7 años. Empecé a presentar cambios muy raros, algunas veces estaba feliz, otras estaba llorando, y algunas veces cantaba. Mis padres preocupados me llevaron con un pediatra, después de unos chequeos el pediatra les informo de algo muy importante. Después de esa visita trataron de lidiar con mi problema, pero todos los días era mas difícil combatir conmigo, muchas veces golpee a mi madre, tiraba cosas, mi padre ya no aguanto la situación y a pesar de que mi mama le dijo que no lo hiciera termino por acceder. Yo creía que era un viaje al parque, pero al mirar el lugar donde mi padre había parado el auto, me había quedado piedra. Mis padres me acompañaron hasta la entrada, me registraron y me abandonaron, les dolía pero combatir contra la esquizofrenia no era tan sencillo como lo aparentaba. Pase siete años en el manicomio, una noche decidida a salir de tal lugar, espere el momento adecuado. Al llegar la enfermera, yo la mate y salí del lugar, matando con un cuchillo a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. Pase una semana sin comida o agua, estaba agonizando y una persona que pasaba por allá me alimento y me la llevo a su hogar. Todo iba bien, hasta que una tarde (El chico que la salvo) hablo conmigo y le dijo que ya sabia sobre mi problema, al oír esto yo estaba por huir de nuevo, pero me detuvo y me abrazo diciéndome que el no me abandonaría ya que eso no era digno de un sirviente, mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida, este firmo el pacto conmigo, estaba en un grupo, creo que ese grupo ya era muy conocido por ser unos gritones, yo nunca les conocí hasta tal día, que por fui parte del grupo igual y pude por lo menos controlar un poco mi esquizofrenia y tener amigos por primera vez.-Finalizo la peli morado haciendo a las 5 amigas de Lammy llorar.

Y todo fue un escandalo luego de eso. Sip, muy raro…

¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿De que tratara su relato? ¿Por qué será el? ¿Qué tramara la misteriosa? ¿Por qué Splendid no dijo que su nombre es grosero?

Una cabaña se prende de la nada.

-¡ES GROSEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaron dentro de ella y todos le lanzaron almohadas a Splendid que cayo al suelo con las piernas en la cama y todo raro.

¿Por qué lo dijo a las 4 de la mañana? ¿Sera que alguien se lo recordó? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo estas preguntas si la hora ya acabo? ¡Todas estas dudas y más en el próximo cap de NOCHES DE FOGATAS SERAN CONTESTADAS!

**cONTInuara…**

**Hiker: Perdonen la tardanza, esque me faltaba inspiración, pero los pasados ya los tengo, es mas, cuando termine el fic al final pondré un cap especial para los pasados ¿Oka?**

**Itering: =.= Tengo sueño.**

**Hiker: Callate… yo hice todo…**

**Tsukasa-sensei: ¡KANARIA VEN AQUÍ!**

**DJ: ¡Nee-san!1**

**Flik-Salvenmeotravez…**


	11. La Inocencia

**Hiker: Okey… Perdonar mi retraso… Ehmm.. No se que más decir asique… Gracias por sus comentarios/ reviews/ unicornios mutantes…. Y… Ehmm…**

**¡HERE WE GOO! (¿?).  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Era una mañana del día siguiente cuando Cuddles se dio cuenta de algo que podía cambiar por completo su aburrida vida de Conejo-Humano.

-El protagónico.-Murmuro para sí con mirada sobria.

Entonces repaso, tal vez el iría ahora. La verdad seria revelada pero… ¿Cuál era su verdad?

-No se dímelo tú.-Y como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de la autora respondió.

El conejo mutante se dirigió a la fogata. Había muchas cosas que aclarar. Apenas llego se sentó en el suelo y luego se tiro.

Miro el cielo…

Tal vez disfrutaría ser por lo menos Antagónico.

Nuestro querido peli verde tenía cara de _"Acércate y te mato."_ Por obvias razones.

FLIQPY era su nombre.

Aquella criatura que es su hermano de cabellera verde, igual a él pero sus ojos de un neón que daban a entender que quería hacerle competencia a Death the Kid. **(N/A: Siempre lo menciono X3).**

-¡FLIQPY!-Gritaba a todo lo que le daba su voz.

Asi es. El veterano buscaba por el bosque a su gran hermano del alma porque al parecer iban a demandarlo gracias a su queridísimo hermano.

Entonces de la nada alguien lo agarra por detrás.

-¿Q-quién eres?-Preguntaba incoherente el chico.

El sujeto lo agarro por el cuello y lo acerco más a su cuerpo mientras la victima se concentraba en diversas situaciones…

MENTE DE FLIPPY.

"**¿Qué tal si me vende por mercado libre? ¡O PEOR POR LA MAFIA ITALIANA! ¡ELLOS ME ODIAN! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER?! ¡¿Y SI ME VIOLAN?! ¡OH PEOR DE LO PEOR! ¡¿Y SI ME MUESTRAN UN VIDEO DE LOS BARCKYORNIGANS O COMO SE DIGA!?  
¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!**

**¡ES CULPA DEL GOBIERNO! Siempre buscan a Flippy pero no a Fliqpy… ¡¿Qué tengo que él no tenga?! ¡SOMOS GEMELOS!**

**-VOZ DE LA RAZÓN DE FLIPPY: Son una copia de los otros gemelos.**

**¿Shifty y Lifty?**

**-VOZ DE LA RAZÓN DE FLIPPY: Si esos meros. Mala copia, mala.**

**No somos copia! Somos más bonitos! ****(N/A: ¡VALGAME DIOS! Eso es 5% cierto! TT.T son más bonis! ).**

**-VOZ DE LA RAZÓN DE FLIPPY: Huy que presumido.**

**Es la verdad. Ellos son un poco más blancos.**

**-VOZ DE LA RAZÓN DE FLIPPY: ¿Ahora eres racista?**

**No lo soy. Pero son blancos.**

**-VOZ DE LA RAZÓN DE FLIPPY: Cierto…**

**Ahora tú sonaste racista.**

**-VOZ DE LA RAZÓN DE FLIPPY: Pero no lo soy…**

**Pero acabas de convertirte en uno…**

EN LA REALIDAD.

Mientras el peli verde seguía en sus pensamientos el sujeto ya ni siquiera estaba. Y se dio cuenta de que…

-¡TAL VEZ ERA LA CHICA MISTERIOSA!-Gritaba mientras se tiraba dramático al suelo.

Pobre iluso Flippy…

En ese momento no sabias lo que te aguardaba. Por ahora.

Mientras en la fogata todo seguía normal, un Cuddles dramático, Toothy y Lumpy se miraban fijamente y Mime los miraba a ambos sería, Sniffles ni siquiera había dicho algo, Nutty seguía siendo… Nutty, Splendid ni señal de vivo daba, Splendont buscaba al peli azul con antifaz rojo, Flaky no se dio cuenta de que faltaban los gemelos veteranos, los otros gemelos tal vez se fueron a Alice in Wordeland, y no habían visto a Pop en…

Un día. Ni siquiera a Cub. Disco Bear seguía siendo… Idiota, Giggles y Petunia miraban comiendo palomitas a Handy desafiando la corteza terrestre (?).

Todo normal.

Pero como se ha visto esto nunca dura…

-¡YA NO HAY LAPICES!-Grito eufórico Lumpy sin razón aparente.

-Ehmm… ¿Y de que nos preocupa?-Preguntaba la peli roja de nombre Flaky.

-Que no puedo escribir…-Informo dándole entender que estaba de necio.

Y entonces de la nada aparece Russell, no mencionada antes, con la ropa desgarrada y heridas tanto internas como externas.

-¿¡MI DIOS QUE TE PASO?!-Petunia como buena amiga agarro a Russell por los hombros y la sacudió hasta casi dejarla morir porque luego fue tirada al suelo. Cortesía de Petunia.

-Bueno… Si la dejaras de zamarrear podrías saber…-Murmuro Giggles riendo nerviosamente siendo fulminada por la mirada de la peli azul.

Entonces todos se sentaron… Y por todos hablo de Lammy, que no fue mencionada ya que se durmió toda la tarde y estaba allí siendo obligada por la faceta yandere de Petunia, Giggles, sonriendo nerviosamente, Petunia, tirada en suelo, y Flaky, de hecho ella ya estaba allí.

-La historia fue un tanto asi…-

_FLASH BACK._

_Russell estaba caminando normalmente pensando cosas como unicornios voladores mutantes radioactivos come carne con pensamientos ultra positivos._

_-Me he perdido… Y ahora moriré…-Decía en susurros y caminaba cabizbaja._

_¿Cómo es qué llego a un lugar sin punto de retorno?_

_Fácil._

_Todo era culpa de Pickles. Hace un momento ellos estaban juntos pero resulto que ella se distrajo y se perdió. Oh dios, y ella como toda buena pirata superviviente lloro intensamente y se tiraba al suelo con todo los pensamientos positivos._

_-¡VOY A MORIR! ¡MORIRE SOLA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAS DIOS?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZE?! ¡PROMETO VALORARTE! ¡VOY A SER SECUESTRADA POR EL CSI MIAMI! ¡SNIFF!-_

_Y entonces cayó por el mismo barroco que Splendid que al parecer se había vuelto tan famoso que le apodaron "El gran barroco de la buena vibra." Y eso porque Russell en su caída se encontró un Hippy… Y bien Hipster._

_Luego llego en ese estado y al parecer fumo tanto tabaco con el hippy que un oso la ataco._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

-…-

Silencio.

Todas quedaron en puro silencio. No podían creer que su inteligente amiga y por no decir la más cuerda le haya pasado eso.

Asi es…

Solo vamos a repasar.

PETUNIA: Una loca bipolar que tiene doble personalidad y es obvio que ella es prima de Michael Jackson por razones casi obvias en el mundo. Ambos estaban locos y se creía que son bisexuales…

GIGGLES: La loca sonriente. Todas están locas pero ella… Es todo un maldito misterio, ¿Cómo no sabemos que en su infancia fue una violadora? ¿O que es un animal salvaje que nos matara a todos y creara un apocalipsis donde todos seamos sonrientes? ¿O que nos transmitirá el SIDA? ¿O es que acaso la autora esta exagerando? Para nada.

FLAKY: Quiero preguntarme de donde rayos le ven lo cuerda a esta tipa. Solo díganme de alguien que tenga tanta caspa que se le note y no le pique NUNCA, explíquenme también porque es la que más físico tiene si es una MALDITA cría. Vamos explíquenme. ¿Cómo es que todos estamos enamorados de ella (descartando a la autora) si es una miedosa que lo único que puede hacer es lanzar su pokebola, poner su gorra hacia atrás e imitar a Ash Ketchup mientras dice estar en el pueblo "Paleta"?

LAMMY: Aunque no lo crean ella es una de las 3 más serias, porque Petunia lo es también aunque este loca, una esquizofrénica que al parecer todos odiamos (descartando a la autora) y siempre hace del antagónico dejando a nuestro querido conejito cofcuddlescof sin papel alguno, digo, ¿Por qué pierden tiempo con ella si Cuddles las/los amaría si lo pusieran de Protagónico/Antagónico?

Y por último Russel.

RUSSEL: Ella es la más cuerda aunque por razones de la frikipedia no tenga un ojo, un pie y una mano por descuidos de la pinza, el palo y no se que. Asi es. Ella en realidad es parte de la mafia y puede ir y raptarlos ahora mismo. PERO COMO ELLA NO ES ASI NO LO HARA. Y al parecer todos queremos ver (Un grupo mínimo de personas) que le gane a la rojita en algo.

Solo díganme con sus descripciones ¿Cuál de ellas es la más normal? Es como si dijeras que Lumpy no es idiota.

Entonces Giggles se paro junto con Petunia en un santiamén tenían a un tipo…

-Lo encontramos drogado a lado de una foca contándole lo peor de su vida.-Asi es… Era Pickles.

Y estaba drogado.

-¡INCENDIO!-Un grito las interrumpió.

Todas alertadas fueron a donde se escucho el grito. Y al parecer fueron burladas.

-¡TE GANE SPLENDID!-Gritaba The Mole.

-¡NO ME…!-Splendid se agarraba la cabeza en busca de respuestas.- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN CIEGO, sin ofender, ME GANE!?-

-¡PORQUE SOY PRO!-

-¡GRRRRRRR!-

-¡ARGGGGGGGG!-

Mientras ellos peleaban patéticamente las tipas se tiraron al suelo diciendo tonterías.

Entonces desde la fogata lo oyeron…

-(8)¡YA SE ME LA MISMA RUTINA! QUE HOY NOS DEJA SIN SALIDA! (8).-Era… Splendont…

-(8) ¡PERO YA ESOS LABIOS NO ME PUEDEN ENGAÑAR! AHA! (8)-…Splendid se sumo y se apoyo en Splendont.

-(8) Dicen tus palabras que me esconden algo…! Y cada vez que intento descifrarlo! (8)-…

-(8) ¡NO ERES PERFECTO YA LO SE! ESO NO FUE POR LO QUE ME ENAMORASTE! (8)-Apunto a Flippy que llegaba del bosque.

-(8) Es tu manera de decir… ¡QUE NADA PASA AL DESILUCIONARME! (8)-Miro molesto al peli verde que alzo las manos diciendo que es inocente.

-(8) ¡ME DEJASTE Y AHORA SE! (8)-Splendid le guiño el ojo a Lumpy al parecer.

-(8) QUE ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! (8)-Splendont lo miro enojado.

-(8) ¡PORQUE TUS MENTIRAS YA NO ME TOCAN! (8)-

-(8) TÚ!-Apunta a Splendid.- Te resbalas en mi piel! ¡porque tus lágrimas ya no me mojan! (8).-

-(8) DE PERDONARTE ME CANSE! (8)-Miro a Splendont.

Los dos héroes entrelazan los dedos y se apoyan de sus frentes.

-(8) Hoy soy impermeable…(8)-Respondieron al unísono.

-…-Todos miraron al duo de héroes con cara de _"Eso no es verdad…" _y de la nada empieza a sonar la canción de suspenso.-¿Qué onda?-Todos miraron a todos lados buscando al responsable pero nada.

Después de un largo silencio, alguien lo esfumo mientras los héroes se me preguntaba si no era si.

-Dijeron toda la canción mal y confundieron letras.-Asi es… El juez era el mismísimo Fliqpy.- Y Splendid.-El peli azul le miro. El peli verde le hizo seña de "Llámame" mientras el otro se sonrojaba.

Splendont le miro molesto a ambos y salió de la escena bajo la mirada triunfante de Fliqpy y este era mirado igual por Flippy.

Y ahora todos estaban viendo el video de la canción original.

Y entonces de la nada un unicornio volador **(N/A: Y decían que no existía! JA!) **dejo una nota en el suelo que agarro Splendid.

_De: Me quede sin nombres por Splendid!_

_Para: El duo de COFTONTOSCOF héroes._

_Debo decir que… Me gusto… Pero eso no interesa. ¿Recuerdan el juego y la sorpresa? Los que recuerdan, silencio…_

_Esto iniciara ahora…_

_El verdadero juego, inicia ahora._

Handy miro la carta y recordó… La sorpresa. ¿Cuál sería?

Los que estuvieron miraron a Handy que estaba pensativo.

La persona encima de la colina veía a Handy con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta sospechando…-Murmuro y lanzo otra carta.

-¿Cómo no lo sospechara? Ya has dado tantas pistas.-Una voz masculina le llamo la atención.

-Lo estoy haciendo por un bien… Yo solamente los quería sacar de esa ciudad cuanto antes.-La persona se paro y miro hacia atrás.

Fuego. Podía oír los gritos de ruego y tristeza.

La ciudad Happy Tree Town…

Estaba incendiándose. La razón era más que obvia.

_FLASH BACK._

_Primaria. Todo mundo recuerda sus etapas de la vida. Secundaria, lo recordó. El día en todo ese grupo de amigos fueron con un adivino mientras alguien los espiaba a fuera de allí._

_-El día 1 de enero… Una gran catástrofe sucederá… Cuidado.-Anunció._

_La bola de cristal daba imágenes de color negro, pero se veía claramente a alguien muerto._

_-Espero que se cuiden…-Murmuro al verlos salir._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

Del rostro de la persona lágrimas salieron.

-Esto lo hago por un bien.-Murmuro mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Por qué los obligas a contar sus pasados?-La voz masculina seguía allí.

-… De esta manera no sospecharan. Cuando vuelvan a la ciudad…-

-Todo cambiara…-Completo el otro.

-… Si lo sabes no me preguntes… Solo que… Todos guardamos secretos ¿No?-Miro a la nada.

-…Por lo menos una vez en la vida. El ser humano es tan iluso que guarda todo tipo de secretos.-

-Solo conozco por informes una persona en el mundo que sabe ese tipo de secretos…-La persona miro a las cabañas.

-…Solo una…-Repitió.

-Esa es tú misión… Splendont.-Miro al héroe que desde allí discretamente alzo el pulgar.

-…Asique eso querías y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?-Miro a la persona.

-…Esa persona es…-

Una nota bajo del cielo bajo las miradas de todos.

Esta vez fue Sniffles quien la agarro.

_De: GNRANGRGRA._

_Para: Todos._

_Como verán siguiendo las verdades. Hoy le tocara a un favorito mio…_

_Toothy._

_Saludos._

-Te toca.-Apunto al peli morado.

-Ehm…-El chico que apenas llegaba miro a todos.- Falta personas.

En la colina la voz seguía allí. ¿Qué quería?

-Uno de los que podían ser eran Flaky, Toothy y Cuddles ¿No? Son los más **inocentes** después de todo.-

-Se supone. Pero si no es Toothy ni Cuddles… ¿Quién será? ¿Qué tal si el que buscamos esta frente a nosotros?-La chica miraba perpleja a las sombras.

-… ¿Mime?-

La chica cayó. Y volvió su mirada al bosque.

-No lo se…-Respondió por fin.

Todos miraban a Toothy que era sacado a la fuerza de la cabaña. Y le ponían cadenas para que no escapara.

-¡Relata, baby!-Disco Bear le miro.

-… No puedo creer que me hayan convencido…-Suspiro.-Inicio asi… La familia real era amable y prestigiosa, el matrimonio iba bien y mejoro con su primer hijo pero esa felicidad murió cuando su primer y muy valioso hijo había sido asesinado mientras paseaba en su jardín. Después de unos años lograron tener otro hijo pero esta vez su mama fue mas cuidadosa y contrato soldados para las 24 horas, su madre y su padre estaban con el todo el tiempo, el nombre de este chico era Toothy. Una noche entraron unos ladrones (Shifty y Lifty), Toothy los siguio y llego a la ciudad y quedo fascinado por lo que veía, al darse cuenta de que sus padres se darían cuenta de que faltaba se dirigió al palacio lo mas rápido posible pero en eso un auto lo atropello en la carretera. Amaneció en un hospital, se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla y sus padres llegaron a su lado y se lo llevaron a casa. No lo regañaron, simplemente aumentaron la seguridad lo más posible, pero Toothy estaba inquieto, necesitaba el sol, el aire y eso. Cuando todos dormían, el escapo por su ventana esquivando toda la seguridad de sus padres y en cada viaje que hacia robaba un objeto, hizo eso 9 meses, y cumplió los 16 años. Un día mientras se bañaba, su madre ordeno su habitación ya que no dejaba que el lo haga porque se podría lastimar, su madre encontró los objetos robados y al salir Toothy, le pregunto que era eso, el simplemente se lleno de miedo y le lanzo un jarrón que tenia cerca sin pensarlo y huyo esquivando nuevamente la seguridad, lloro y mientras corría lloraba, y las lagrimas nublaban su vista asique cerro los ojos, hasta que sintió su cuerpo caer, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio una figura femenina en frente de el, conoce a Flaky, esta llama a Giggles, y se fue con ellos, Flaky llamo a sus amigos y les conto del nuevo integrante. Asi Toothy descubrió un nuevo mundo con sus nuevos amigos.-Respondió.

-…¿Tú eras aquel niño?-Shifty se levanto de su asiento y lo miro confuso.

-…Por desgracia. Nunca supe si mama murió.-Dijo con nostalgia.

-… Aquel niño al que robamos una vez… ¡ERAS TÚ!-Grito confuso y sorprendido Lifty.- No sabia que eras tú, te lo juro por todo lo que quiero.-

-Cierto…-Murmuro Shifty.

-Perdón.-Contestaron al unísono los gemelos.

-No hay problema.-Toothy los miro sonriente.

-¿Por qué lo contaste en tercera persona?-Fliqpy le miro confuso.

-Costumbre.-Sonrió nervioso.-Es que antes lo hacia asi….

La persona miraba impactada al peli morado.

-Si no es el…

-Cuddles y Mime… ¿Uno de ellos? Uno es muy inocente como para hablar. Mime es muy silenciada ¿Cuál es la causa de ambos? Puede ser lo que buscamos.-

-Te sigo diciendo que no lo se…-

-Ya te has divertido demasiado ¿No lo crees?-Esa voz la conocía.

-…-

Silencio.

La persona fue agarrada de las manos y luego golpeada.

-¡A-ayúdame!-Antes de caer miro al muchacho.

-…-El chico miro el suelo.-Splendid no dijo que tú nombre era grosero.-La persona lo miro asombrada y sorprendida pero más que nada con horror e impacto.

Luego se estrello con el suelo rocoso.

-…Misión cumplida… Ahora volverás a tú dimensión.-El hombre de negro miro con miseria al chico/chica.-¿Qué eres?-

-…-

Luego todo fue negro.

-Perdóname…Te rescatare, lo juro.-

Un cuchillo y sangre saltando por los aires para luego tocar el suelo se iluminaron con la luz de la luna. La sangre de un rojo tan intenso se derramo hasta caer de la colina como un pequeño rio.

-Te lo dije…-Miro a lo que ahora se alumbraba con la luna.

Una chica con boca cocida sin poder hablar. Le era inútil escapar.

Amarrada con camisas de fuerza y una cadena en su mano izquierda. Su cabello revuelto igual a la sangre derramada. No. Pero no era rojo.

-Aquí esta su pista.-Susurro mirando la nota medio escrita.-De color rojo un camino siguió, viendo un incendio que duro. Ya han pasado siglos y de más pero su flor sigue sin marchitar. ¿Quién soy?-

Todos estaban en las cabañas ya. Pero Flaky sintió un raro pensamiento y decidió ignorarlo.

Pero con Splendont era diferente, seguía en la fogata y miraba donde debería estar la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Una voz hizo que Splendont volteara.

-…Sabia que veías mejor que un halcón.-El peli rojo rió con sorna.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Bueno, el capitulo se me ocurrió de la nada. Quise hacerlo lo más serio posible para dar a entender que el misterio comenzó. Bueno. Saquen sus conclusiones ¿Quién será la chica misteriosa? ¿En verdad es una chica o solo quiero confundirlos? ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? ¿Qué busca? ¿Quién tiene sus respuestas?**

**Roy y Marth: Veamos si todavía me quedan lectores/lectoras por allí ¿Quién es la chica/chico misteriosa/o? ¿Es un HTF o un Ooc? ¿Quién será? El que se acerque o lo adivine (Hiker: Claro hasta el episodio 18 se sabra, soy mala) un premio ganara.**

**Flik-Bye!**


	12. Guerra Azul vs Rojo

**Hiker: Mi memoria es tan linda a veces…**

**Roy: No hubiera podido si no lo hubiera recordado.**

**Hiker: De hecho este fic me encanta. Lastima que no tenga tantos lectores.**

**Roy: Si, si. Inicia.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**"Guerra: Azul vs Rojo."**

Splendont no aparto su vista. Aquel chico frente a él lo miraba atentamente con expresión fría y dura.

-¿Asi qué…? ¿Ciego?-El peli rojo se dedicó a mirar al peli morado de en frente volteándose completamente.

-Tengo que adaptarme a mi nombre.-Dijo acercándose más haciendo que la luz le diera.

-The Mole. A lo único que te adaptaste era a las mentiras. ¿Lo sabías?-El de cabello y ojos rojos se acercó.

-Era fácil saber que pasaría tarde o temprano. Quisiste sacarlos de allí. ¿O querías matarlos? Ese es el verdadero enigma, Splendont.-Interrogo acercándose igual.

-No es algo que yo mismo haya hecho. Solo soy una pieza más de…-Una mano atrapo su boca volteo atrás lo más que pudo.

-¿No quisiste entonces? ¿Hubieras preferido que mueran? Como siempre mirando desde las sombras, Don´t.-El de cabello morado tiro con fuerza del cabello del otro.

Los ojos le desorbitaban al chico. No pensó tener temor en algún momento. ¿Por qué ahora sí? A todo eso… ¿Por qué no estaba ella? O querrás decir…

-Splendid tuvo razón. Es un Él. Y Handy ya sospecha. Sabes que primero se tiene que encontrar a aquella persona para que ellos lo sepan.-Advirtió soltándolo haciendo que el héroe jadeara.

-Lo se.-Fue su única contestación.-¿Tú también trabajas para Él?-Pregunto confuso agarrándose con suavidad el cuello y mirando con la cabeza un poco gacha al otro.

-Antes de contestar eso. Respóndeme ¿Por qué tú sí lo haces?-Se volteó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con disposición a irse mirando por el rabillo a Splendont.

-Creo que eso no lo sabrás hasta pocos días.-Se levantó como pudo pero con un mareo sin dejar de mirarlo.- ¿Qué le paso?-

-Lo descubrieron… Ahora mismo tal vez tenga que estar en la prisión…-Anunció retirándose.

-¿Prisión?-Y muy tarde. The Mole se había ido. Volvió su vista a la colina.- _Mierda… Que no te pase nada._

Intento mantener el equilibrio consiguiéndolo empezando a avanzar a su cabaña pero alguien lo agarra por detrás y le venda los ojos completamente.

Todo se volvió negro para él.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

No podía moverse. Estaba de nuevo en esa prisión en la que le costó salir. Armando el plan B intento mover los dedos. Consiguiéndolo luego de 3 horas. Luego comenzó por las manos…

Mientras ya comenzaba a amanecer.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

La mañana siguiente de nuevo fue el típico o mejor "La típica batalla de la mañana." Iniciando con los gemelos de cabello verde y terminando por… ¿Splendid y Lumpy?

-¡BASTA! ¡LUMPY! ¡NUESTRA AMISTAD NO PUEDE SEGUIR EN PIE!-Exclamo el peli azul apuntándolo con el dedo de la justicia.

¡OH JUSTICIA DIVINA!

-¡POR MI BIEN!-Exclamo también este apuntándolo igual.

Mientras sus miradas chocaban los lectores de seguro tenían cara de ¿Qué rayos? ¡DEJENME LES EXPLICO!

_Flash Back._

_Splendid despertaba sin sabana con la pierna encima de Fliqpy quien solo dormía tranquilo y con un brazo en la cara de Lifty quien también dormía tranquilo._

_Luego de hacer medio ruido para tan solo ir a la puerta de manera "Silenciosa." Osea… Rompiendo un jarrón que quien sabe qué hacía allí, pateando a Fliqpy, luego caerse sobre Flippy, y abrir la puerta mientras está chillaba, logro salir._

_Claro que Fliqpy lo apaleo, Flippy le lanzó su libro de "¿Cómo soportar a tu gemelo sádico?" y Shifty y Lifty lo amenazaron con cuchillos._

_Bueno. Una vez salió por fin. Calló de las escaleras de la cabaña y se levantó mirando que apenas y eran las… 4:39 A.m. (1:30 después de que Splendont se fue) en su reloj de bob esponja. Busco que hacer ya que no volvería a ese lugar donde seguramente le amenazarían con una metralleta se dispuso a buscar algo que hacer sin (O intentando) salir de la área de cabañas._

_Vio un Televisor y se puso a ver Pocoyo pero a los pocos segundos… Oyó una risa._

_Muerto de miedo y sin atreverse a mirar la T.V. porque tal vez la niña del aro le aparecía y como ¡TODO PUEDE PASAR EN ESTA VIDA! Tal vez la niña estaba esperando tomando Té con galletas. Y al estar en un bosque Slendy le aparecería oyó algo moverse. Se volteó a los árboles y vio una silueta._

_Se acercó dramáticamente a ella y…_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Obviamente ese grito de niña no era de él ¡OBVIO! ¡EL ERA MACHO QUE SE RESPETA MIRANDO PROGRAMAS COMO POCOYO!_

_-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-…_

_-¿Splendid?-Asi es. El anterior grito que era más o igual de femenino pertenecía a nuestro Macho que se respeta._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! / GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Fueron esta vez dos peli azules apuntándose._

_-¡SPLENDID / LUMPY!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.- ¿Russell?-Pregunto mirando a la chica en el suelo._

_-Ehm… ¿Hola?-_

_-Ah, Hola!-Saludo eficaz._

_-¡Splendid deja de darme sustos a muerte!-Grito Lumpy agarrándose el corazón._

_-¡EY! ¡YO ESTABA TRANQUILAMENTE VIENDO POCOYO HASTA QUE USTEDES LLEGARON Y ME DIERON EL PATATÚS!-Grito como defensa._

_Y siguieron peleando hasta llegar a…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

Este punto…

-BIEN!-Splendid.

-¡BIEN!- Lumpy.

-¡BIEN!- Splendid.

-¡BIEN!- Lumpy.

-¡BUENO YA CALLENSÉ!-Gritaron hartos y hastiados, Petunia, Handy, Fliqpy y Sniffles.

-¡SU CULPA!-Se señalaron.

-¡SOLO CALLENSÉ Y VENGAN QUE SI SE DIERON CUENTA…! ¡DESPERTARON A TODOS A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡PUTA MADRE!-Gritaron de nuevo esta vez siendo Cuddles, con ojeras, Flippy, con cara amargada, Lammy, con ojeras y cara amargada y Disco Bear, rompiendo lápices.

Una nota cayó del cielo haciendo a todos gritar.

-¡EL CIELO SE CAE! ¡EL CIELO SE CAE!-Lumpy y Splendid se miraron cuando gritaron al unísono.

-Perdóname Madafaka.-Le dijo Splendid abrazándolo.

-Perdóname tú también, Bitch-a.-Le dijo Lumpy correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pero entonces Toothy y Flaky miraron arriba con el mal presentimiento en la boca. ¡SI, EN LA BOCA!

-¿Y Splendont?-Preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Splendont? No lo vi en la mañana.-Murmuro Splendid.

-¿Salió al bosque?-Cuestiono Giggles.

Mime negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco está The Mole. Y Mime y yo paseábamos en la noche.-Afirmo Pop con Cub asintiendo.

-¿No lo vieron?-Russell los miro preocupada.

Negaron.

Splendid estaba que le daba el infarto y Handy se inclinó y agarro la nota abriéndola.

_Queridos Campistas:_

_Esto parece una mala copia de Isla del Drama. Pero bueno. Parece ser que tuve problemas con algo y creo que tendré que decirles quien ira mañana…_

Handy se dio cuenta de que la escritura estaba escrita como si la mano que sostuvo el bolígrafo estuviera temblando y había unos cuantos rayones con algunas manchas carmesís secas.

Alzó una ceja.

_Fliqpy y Flippy. Su turno llego._

_Mañana se….eag…_

Pareciera que alguien estuvo moviendo y escribió desconcentradamente. La carta termino sin el Atte… Handy se extrañó y miró a Toothy y Flaky quienes miraban una parte del bosque.

-Flippy, Fliqpy. Les toca.- Sin querer preocuparlos en frente tiro a la fogata el sobre.

-¿Por qué la tiraste?-Fliqpy lo miro sospechoso.

-Luego te explico.-Susurro cuando paso a lado de él para sentarse.

El peli verde cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Fliqpy hizo ademán de que el comenzaría.

-Varios años en guerra. Durante esa época nacieron 2 gemelos cuyos nombres fueron "Flippy y Fliqpy". Eran un espejo ¡Como una moneda! El mal y el bien hechos carne y hueso. Los 2 peleaban siempre. Desde sus dos años competían a muerte. Y a los 8 entraron finalmente a su ansiada Marina. Con el paso del tiempo fueron generales de bandos distintos, y ese día llego... Se despedían de sus padres con 15 años y salieron de la casa tomando caminos diferentes ¿Quién pensó que el destino sería horriblemente hermoso¡ En aquel último batallón, sus padres habían muerto con las continuas guerras dadas, quedaron como recuerdo 2 misiones que quedaban por cumplir. El rencor de ambos hermanos hacía su familiar era inmenso que esa segunda misión fue… "Matar a su hermano."-Hizo ademán de que Flippy siguiera.

-El capitán de cada uno los hizo la pieza rey de su tropa. Todos se mataban entre sí, el bando del mayor era vulgar y unos asesinos a potencia mientras en el del menor eran menos asesinos dándoles a los contrincantes por lo menos dos disparos al corazón con una puntería excelente. Pero todos cayeron. El mayor de los gemelos mataba a diestra y siniestra. El menor se mantenía sereno. Y pronto fueron los únicos de pie. Viéndose cara a cara, con una pistola en la frente ajena. La arma bajo hasta el pecho encima del corazón. Y en segundos todo se volvió negro. Tantos años de guerra pero eso no era suficiente.- Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Flippy.

-La guerra aun no terminaba.-Dijeron al unísono.-Despertaron al mismo tiempo cada uno en una habitación diferente. Sus jefes los visitaron. Y les dieron la última operación por hacer.-Seguían al unísono.

-"Mata a tú hermano…-Recito Fliqpy.

-… Y esto acabara."-Termino Flippy bajando la mirada.

-Ambos salieron de su cuarto aun con su estado. Se miraron y rieron a carcajadas al ver la lastimosa imagen que daban. "Una vida nueva no estaría mal." El mayor avanzó. El menor lo siguió. Armados con la sola presencia del otro se fueron.-Flippy miro a su hermano.

-"Pero no individualmente."- Citaron al mismo tiempo nuevamente.

Los presentes los miraron comparecientes.

Lammy río con burla.

-¿Esa es la historia de los fundadores?-La de cabello violeta los miro con una hermosa sonrisa- ¡Ya lo dijeron! ¡Basta de lágrimas tan patéticas!-Señalo a Flippy que alzó la mirada confusa.

-Creo que tiene razón la señorita. Ustedes son los que menos deberían llorar. Fueron fundadores de un gran y estúpido grupo de niños con, posiblemente, un terrible pasado.-Intento alegrar Pickles.

-¿Y quiénes odiaban las multitudes?-Sniffles ni los miro solo se apoyaba de la cabaña mientras leía pero era obvio que sonreía por dentro.

-¿Estúpidos?-Petunia tenía su mero tic en el ojo.

La de cabello azul se lanzó al de cabello verde que huyo de la chica de coleta.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO COBARDE!-Se escuchó el grito.

Giggles y Cuddles se mantenían callados sin saber que decir. Hasta que el rubio se levantó.

-¡Bueno…!-Miro a Toothy sacándolo de la luna.

-¡… Hay que olvidar todo pasado!-Completo con una sonrisa.

Splendid sonrió y corrió hasta quedar 4 metros de ellos.

-¡QUITENSE!-Les grito.

Los que estaban en medio en seguida voltearon a ver que estupidez haría ahora el "héroe."

Haciéndole un camino libre el peli azul de nuevo corrió y se les lanzó dejando a los gemelos en el suelo con el encima.

-Una muy mala idea… Creo que me rompí una costilla.-Informo el chico sin dejar de abrazarlos.

-¡QUITATE MALDITO HÉROE DE PACOTILLA!-Le gritaba furioso el veterano sádico.

-No sé por qué pero siento que no tengo alma.-Flippy tenía una sonrisa pero se veía que se iba a desmayar por el golpe dado.

¡Splendid era un genio! ¡Mañana habría funeral!

-Esperen…-Splendid se paró. Hubo un silencio- ¡TÚ NOMBRE ES GROSEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito como si hubiera faltado aquel incoherente grito a la nada. Todos golpearon al pobre peli azul que quedo en el suelo.

-¡BUENO! ¡YO ME VOY A DORMIR! ¡NO ME DEJARON DORMIR!-Chillo Petunia yéndose a su cabaña seguido de las otras.

-Buenas noches.-Dijeron todas.

-Sería buenos días.-Mirando el cielo Handy y Sniffles suspiraron yéndose a su cabaña.

Mime, Pop y Disco Bear se alzaron de hombros y fueron también. A Nutty lo cargo Lumpy para llevarlo a su cabaña ya que Sniffles no quiso. Y luego se fue a la suya. Toothy siguió a Cuddles que lo arrastró a la cabaña.

Fliqpy golpeo a Flippy y se lo llevo igual.

Y todos se iban hasta dejar solo a Splendid.

El peli azul miro la colina.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste?-Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla del pequeño y salió corriendo en busca de los dos desaparecidos.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Que bonitooooooo! Termine por fin. Mi amadísimo Fic. Bueno si tengo lectores pídanme una escena de la pareja que quieran. Crack o conocida, yaoi o yuri. Cualquiera. Premio por atraso.**

**Roy: Este fic trae recuerdos…**

**Hiker: SHIII! Buiiiiiiiiino ¡NOS VAMOS A MARTE! ¡BYE-BYE! *Se lleva a Marth y se van.***

**Marth: ¡ESPERATEE….E!**

**Roy: ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLO! *Asustado.***

**Flik-By-eBYe!**

**AVANCES: (Ahora habrán).**

_-"¿Capsula?"-_

_-Si… No podrás escapar. Pero déjame como máximo 4 días.-_

_-¡SPLENDONT!-_

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

_-¡¿Dónde está Splendid?!_

_-No entro ayer.-_

_-¿The Mole?-_

_-Toothy tú lo sabes…-_

_-No soy yo…-_

_-Giggles…-_

_-Perdón.-_

Siguiente episodio…: "Dos héroes perdidos y una despedida."


End file.
